


Those wonderful years

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: Chronicles [3]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 简而言之，无数次大选以及党内推举过后，尊敬的James George Hacker阁下终于赶在三十的尾巴尖上成功地从后座议员进入了影子内阁，又成为了一名光荣的内阁大臣，并与他的挚爱Sir Humphrey Appleby在行政部重逢，为整个故事画上一个圆满的结局。当然，最开始的甜蜜时光过去后，他们不得不面对权责分配、部门管理和政客与公务员关于谁才是真正领导的斗智斗勇，以及每对情侣都会面临的问题：家务事、不同的爱好、无法重叠的社交圈、互相吃醋、成天吵架， Hacker认为搬到黑索米尔会损失选票，而Humphrey无法接受在伯明翰的小公寓里通过电视转播看板球；正如同Hacker希望周末能去为自己支持的球队欢呼，而Humphrey坚持认为在剧院观赏《漂泊的荷兰人》才是度过假期的绝佳方式。然后他们和好，来一发绝赞的谅解性爱，再原谅彼此。他们开始把工资打到同一个银行账户，制定一个在伯明翰和黑索米尔居住的时间表，分享他们的闲暇时光，养一只猫和一只狗，聆听Sir Arnold这样的前辈教导以及教导Bernard这样的后辈，举行可以让所有的朋友都参加的聚会，等待升职，日子过得平淡而幸福。不过首先，在运作政府之外，他们需要学习如何运作这段全新的关系。





	1. Chapter 1

比起婚姻中的巨大灾难，日常生活的琐碎才更加难以避免。

——加西亚•马尔克斯《霍乱时期的爱情》

一.

行政部首席私人秘书Bernard Wolley和他手下的助理秘书Lloyd Pritchard穿过暗暗的走廊，小心翼翼地检视着这个偌大的部门。每张橡木的桌子都已经清理好了，银器和玻璃器皿映射着窗口透过的光亮，等候室里的沙发也已经被拖了出来，做好了迎客的准备。大臣办公室里新换了一把桃花心木的旋转椅，上面还铺着天鹅绒的软垫。

“Sir Humphrey快回来了吗？”他问整理着部门信息的Graham。

和Bernard以及Lloyd不同，剑桥毕业的常务秘书首席私人秘书Granham是个大眼睛的腼腆男孩，总是坐在门后面安静地低着头处理文件。偶尔回答一两个问题，也是细声细气的，就像现在：“他说他也很想赶快回来，但是Sir Arnold留他有事。Bernard，Sir Humphrey说要你提防一下大臣的新政治顾问。”

“新政治顾问？”Bernard问，“为什么这么说？”

Granham翻了翻自己长条纸的便签本：“唔，Sir Humphrey说，那只鼬鼠不知道用了什么办法赶走了原先大臣的政治顾问。总之，如果看到大臣的政治顾问不是一位迷人的女士，那就想办法把他跟大臣隔绝开。”

“好的，谢谢啦。”Bernard揉了揉他的头发，Granham发出了一声不满的咕噜声。首席私人秘书回到大臣办公室，整理好自己的西装，调整领带规范的温莎结，又戴上Humphrey送的袖扣和领带夹。然后回头审视一下Lloyd的仪容，带着他出了门。

Hacker的车到了行政部那座灰白色小楼前，Bernard熟练地躬身为大臣拉开车门，正迎上那双兴高采烈的眼睛。当然，他跟Hacker想的一样：要不是现在还有媒体的照相机，那他们一定要给久未谋面的朋友一个大大的拥抱。

不过Sir Humphrey一定不会赞同。Bernard想着，但他也没控制住自己比迎接其他大臣时更灿烂的笑容：“大臣，很高兴再次见到您。”

“Bernard！”Hacker高兴地问，那两颗小虎牙颇为招摇，“这位是？”

“您的助理秘书Lloyd Pritchard。”Bernard代为介绍，年轻人激动地握住了Hacker的手：“大臣，久仰大名！Sir Humphrey经常在我们面前提起你！”与此同时首席私人秘书打量着旁边的政治顾问，既然Sir Humphrey描述中的Annie善良又聪明，是淑女楷模，那把她赶走的政治顾问绝对不是什么好东西，他决定替那位淑女教训一下他。

“Bernard，对了，这位是我的政治顾问。”Hacker终于在Lloyd热情问候中找到了间隙，想要把Frank介绍给他们，没想到Bernard已经率先开口了：“啊，是的，Mr. Weasel。”

“Wiesel！”Frank不高兴地回击，但Bernard充耳不闻，只是给Lloyd使个眼色。后者心领神会，半路就把Humphrey早就恶狠狠诅咒过的“鼬鼠”领到了等候室，顺手牢牢关上了大门。而Hacker和Bernard聊得正开心，两个人分享彼此从那天外交部门口一别之后的人生经历，大臣光顾着祝贺这个喜欢纠结语法的年轻人晋升迅速，完全没有留意到自己的政治顾问失踪了。

金发的年轻人略略得意地笑笑，Sir Humhrey一定会对自己的处理表示赞赏的。没有什么比把那只鼬鼠关起来更好的主意了，他要是识相，明天就该自己乖乖滚蛋。但是表面上他依然乖巧，走到桌前拿起已经被擦得透亮的酒杯：“雪莉酒吗，大臣？”

“政治顾问，是那帮政客们入主内阁的时候，带来的最没必要的东西。”内阁会议室里，Arnold坐在首席，冷冰冰地开口。

“最没必要。”常务秘书们附和道，内阁秘书肉眼可见地心情不好，尽管他还是面带微笑，但他们都知道这时不要招惹他最妙。

“无非一群鼠目寸光的小人。”Arnold说。

“沽名钓誉。”暂时代理全部事宜的财政部常务副秘书Frank立刻接话。

“井底之蛙。”国务部常务秘书Ian也说。

“一孔之见。”内政部常务秘书Neil紧接着表态。

“坐井观天。”国防部常务秘书Peter继续。

“口蜜腹剑，两面三刀，目光短浅，在大臣与我们之间不停地挑拨离间。”Humphrey恶狠狠地做了总结，尽管他还没见过Hacker的新政治顾问，只在信上见过那个名字。“而且同我们这些热忱的女权主义者不同，我知道的那个，从一位淑女手里抢夺了这份工作。”

此言一出，引发一片嘘声。Humphrey戳了戳身边仿佛正在神游天外的Stewart：“Jumbo，政治顾问——”他小声说，力图在内阁秘书发现之前挽救一下他的朋友，让他跟上他们批判政治顾问的节奏。

而Arnold已经发现了，“Fredrick，”他声音柔和，“外交大臣带去的政治顾问怎么样？你知道我一直很担心你，你是所有常务秘书里脾气最急躁的一个，如果发生了冲突那可太糟糕了。”

“Martin……外交大臣没带政治顾问。”Humphrey认为Steward可能因为长期吃不饱导致大脑缺血，竟然说出了这种明显会招致同僚嫉妒和愤恨的话，“知道任命后我第一时间就打电话给他了，他不知道要不要找两个政治顾问带进来，我跟他说不用带，外交部五万五千名部下都是他的政治顾问，他觉得很有道理，而且他本来也没有政治顾问，都靠跟行政大臣通气想主意。”

Arnold满意地点点头：“我都不知道你已经开始驯化大臣了，这很好。”他看了一圈窃窃私语的常务秘书们，“我不留你们了，Fredrick在这件事上是你们的榜样。所有没有在知道首相任命后第一时间给自己大臣打电话问候的常务秘书，你们都需要反省一下。要知道，这就像教育小孩一样，越早干预，整件事就越容易。”

常务秘书们起身告退，Arnold叫住了Humphrey：“稍等，我还有几句话要跟你说。先去给你的部门打个电话通知一下他们吧。”

Humphrey出门打完电话，回到会议室，在Arnold身边坐下。年长者收拾一下手上的文件，微笑说道：“祝贺你，也祝贺Jim Hacker，”他漫不经心地说，“这小子的确有点才干，居然混进了内阁，所以我兑现我的承诺。”

“感谢您没有把他调去农业部。”Humphrey低头。

“你跟他联系了吗？”Arnold用一种审视的目光盯着他，Humphrey诚实地回答：“还没有，您一直不希望我跟他来往，所以我也遵照您的命令。”

内阁秘书端过旁边的茶杯，浅抿一口还冒着热气的锡兰红茶：“我只是不愿意你跟一个没有能力的麻烦过从甚密，还记得那个被从楼顶推下来的记者吗？如果他没有自保的能力，落得那样的下场，我希望你不会卷入其中。不过他证明了自己的能力，这让我在放心之余，又难免产生新的担忧。”

“您总是这样深谋远虑，我自愧弗如。”Humphrey咬了咬嘴唇，“但我跟Jim……我说的话他总是听的，驯服大臣这件事没有问题。我一向站在文官的立场上，这点您无需担心，我不会做出什么有损我们这一方利益的事。”

“当然，我不是质疑这件事。我只是在想另外的一些东西。”Arnold笑了，“关于一个老掉牙的谚语，说为什么童话故事的结局都是大同小异的。事实上，我个人认为，维系一段关系，更重要的是智慧。”

“婚姻是爱情的坟墓吗？”Humphrey问道。“我随时随地准备聆听您的有益经验。”

“很遗憾，我对这两者都没有经验。总之，回去对付政治顾问是现在的当务之急。”年长者拍拍他的肩，“之后的路，靠你自己了。”


	2. Chapter 2

二.

尽管已经在梦中演习过许多次了，但Humphrey推开门的那一刹那，他仍然没有克制住自己的眼泪：James Hacker站在这间带着复古气息的办公室里，阳光从他的背后洒落，像是巨大的、金色的翅膀。他端着细长的酒杯，嘴角微微上扬，眼睛里满是笑意。

Hacker对于此刻也有充足的准备，可真正与Humphrey再次重逢，他唯一做的也是呆呆站在原地。Humphrey风度翩翩，一举一动都那么优雅，他穿着得体的深色三件套，看向自己的褐色眼睛赞许而深情。

“呃，我确信你们之前见过了。”Bernard一句话打破了面面相觑的尴尬。年轻人笑了笑，“你们叙旧，我先出去。”他离开了办公室，顺便带上了门。

“这些年运行政府成果如何，Humpy？”Hacker把自己的酒杯递给Humphrey，又给自己倒了一杯。透明的淡金色酒液在杯子中微微晃荡，倒映着温暖的光芒。

“这些年反对政府成果如何，Jim？”Humphrey与他碰杯，笑意盈盈。他的袖扣是那对铂金镶钻的勿忘我，哈罗德商场里还是卖一些好东西的，它们多年过去仍熠熠生辉。Hacker留意到了，不由得开心起来，然后仰头想了想：“既然我能站在这里，那就说明我做的还不赖？”他笑得很开心：“Bernard只叫我大臣，你不会也跟我这么陌生吧？”

“是，也不是。”Humphrey带着笑，深褐色的眼睛里有几分狡黠的光，“这取决于我们的关系了。在私人时间，我们自然可以更加亲密；但在工作时间，我是常务次官以及常务秘书，而你是大臣。”

看Hacker一脸茫然，Humphrey有些好笑地提醒他：“现在是工作时间，大臣。我去把Bernard叫进来，让他把红盒子给你。”

“哦，好吧。”新上任的行政大臣有点失望，坐在了座位上玩手指。“我们这个部门大概是人最少的了，以前你说外交部有五万名公务员的时候，我就想过一场大刀阔斧的改革……”Bernard进来时就正好赶上Hacker抒发他对于官僚系统的抱怨和对管理国家的无限激情，年轻人小小地吐吐舌头缩缩肩膀，站到了Humphrey身后。

“外交部是内阁三大部门之一，我们一个小小的部门自然不能跟他们相提并论。”Humphrey歪头一笑，“我们的部员可以说是削皮见骨，每个人都担负着不可取代的职位。”

“所以……我们有多少人？”Hacker心情复杂，说实话，他挺想管理更多的人，但又不想被指责成为浪费的典范。“五千或者六千？”他报出了一个心目中的理想数字。

Humphrey看着他微笑着摇了摇头。

“九千到一万？”Hacker有些迟疑地提高了数字额。

“哦，大臣……”Humphrey故意拖长了尾音。

“一万——一万零五千！”Hacker下定决心似的拍板决定。

“事实上，大臣，我们有两万三千人。”Humphrey说道。而Bernard看着Hacker惊讶地张大的嘴巴，抱着日程安排嗤嗤地笑了起来。Hacker摸摸鼻子，收起了自己的表情，跟着他们一起发笑，然后Frank就风风火火地推门进来了。

“Jim，我被关在一间狭小的会客室里……”他还没说完，Humphrey飞快地给Bernard丢了一个眼刀，后者立刻会意：“我们现在在进行私人会议，关于一些过去的事，”年轻的男孩特意强调了一下：“真正的，私人会议。”

“那么我也要求参加。”Frank毫不示弱。

“这不太好吧，毕竟这个私人会议涉及到的人都是真正的参与者，Weasel先生。”Humphrey挑起一边眉毛。

“Wiesel！”Frank冲他吼道，被Humphrey轻描淡写地无视。政治顾问继续强烈要求：“我得有一间自己的办公室！”

Humphrey已经丝毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷了：“Bernard，在沃森斯道为他安排一间办公室。”这话把Frank气得不轻：“我要在这栋楼里有一个办公室！”而Hacker丝毫没有察觉到空气中的火药味：“对啊，Humphrey，给Frank一间办公室嘛。”

而常务秘书听到“Frank”这样的称呼，虽然脸上仍然是得体的微笑，手上却不留痕迹地把拳头攥紧了。

“那只鼬鼠就那么堂而皇之地在我的地盘登堂入室！”在蓓尔梅尔俱乐部里，Humphrey生气地咬着一块奶酪跟Arnold抱怨道，“Jim居然还跟我说，要我给他在行政部的大楼里找一个房间！”

内阁秘书微笑着浅浅抿了一口咖啡，看着Humphrey气鼓鼓的脸颊，但并没有做什么评论。Humphrey没得到回复，有点委屈地说：“其他常务秘书当然也会面对这种情况，可……可那是Jim……”

Arnold继续看着他，依旧是那种高深莫测的微笑。Humphrey为自己分辩道：“毕竟我和他……呃，其他大臣和常务秘书只是工作搭档，你懂，我觉得他应该是信任我的，而不是不知道哪儿来的政治顾问！”

“Jumbo还在对付外交部的那台电视呢，敌人来自各个想象不到的地方。”Arnold放下了杯子，淡淡地说：“也许那只鼬鼠在政务上一窍不通，但是在选区事务或者，让我说得更直白些，他在拉选票上有些才能，正是因为这个，Hacker才能坐在行政部大臣的位子上而不是议会的对面。过去的几年里，你只是个虚无缥缈的目标，显然鼬鼠对他来说比你更重要。”

年长者的话十分伤人，他跟Humphrey会用堆叠的句式和繁复的辞藻掩盖自己的真实目的不同，在指点年轻的常务秘书们（二战和之后人为的文官斗争导致大量富有经验的高级公务员被白白消耗，大批不到四十的公务员们填充了常务秘书和常务副秘书的职位，这让Arnold一直颇感忧心）时，他往往一针见血，甚至有些刻薄：“Humphrey，你们是在一个部门，但绝不会站在同一个立场——虽然总比他是反对派的时候强得多，但你的帮助有些时候还会让他厌烦。而鼬鼠是他信任的幕僚，忠诚地执行他每一个愚蠢的点子，比如什么透明政府。你凭什么觉得你一直那么被信任？更别说你还要隔开他和他的幕僚。”

“我……”Humphrey开口，发现他不能纵容Hacker进行政治自杀，于是决定乖乖闭嘴。这时Bernard来了，他早已改掉了跑来跑去的习惯，而是迈着稳健的步伐走进俱乐部——多好的小伙子，会成为下一代的High-flyer——但是仍然有着天真的高兴神情：“Sir Humphrey，麻烦您看一下这个。晚上好，Sir Arnold。”

“去给你自己弄杯咖啡吧，Bernard。”Humphrey说。

在Bernard的侍应生生涯里，可能Hacker是个不错的顾客，因此他决定把为Hacker服务的习惯贯彻到底：“不了，Sir Humphrey，我还有很多事，大臣需要我……”年轻人抱着文件回答，Humphrey则决定无视他：“坐下，说说你对我们新大臣的看法吧。”

“我觉得他挺了不起的。”Bernard不好意思地笑笑，“我希望他能跟我们相处更久。”

“那就看Humphrey能不能培训好他了。”Arnold简明扼要地回复，然后把一直在问蠢问题的年轻人赶走，留下Humphrey。行政部常务秘书似乎有些理解了，“胡萝卜加大棒的驯化方式，就像以前驯化其他大臣那样？”

“Humpy，如果他的心不在你这儿，就算你把他的幕僚调回伯明翰，他也会每天坐两个小时火车回去的。”Arnold拍了拍他的肩，“行政部是所有文件的最后一道关卡，你当然知道该怎么做。好好干，所有人都知道几个常务秘书里我最看好你。”

Humphrey感激地看了内阁秘书一眼，对方不愧玩弄人心的高手。“你的内阁怎么样，Arnold？”

没过几天，Attwell就在10号的办公室里上窜下跳：“Jim他有病吗？”首相百思不得其解，之前这个小混蛋是会在一些无关痛痒的小事上唱唱反调，一方面吸引边缘选区的选票，另一方面也是体现自己大度，但他不至于蠢到不识大体到破坏英美外交。另外，即使Hacker阁下真的蠢到了这个份上，作为Arnold的学生，Humphrey也该拦下这种演讲。

党鞭长Vic已经准备好了真正的马鞭，只等Hacker过来就给他字面意义上的一顿好揍。而内阁秘书悠哉悠哉地喝着茶，面对着Attwell的质问，Arnold慢悠悠地回答：“爱情使人盲目啊，首相。”


	3. Chapter 3

三.

“Jumbo，没看出来你居然有这个本领。”

黑索米尔的大宅里，Humphrey真心实意地赞美道。刚刚书房的电视突然坏了，Martin和Hacker在支持的伯明翰足球队正在决胜阶段，他俩急得大呼小叫，隔壁Stewart听到，揉了揉太阳穴，过去三下五除二修好了电视，轻松又写意，然后继续回来跟Humphrey聊天。

布兰达总统灾难性的访问已经过去两周，出于一些愧疚（比如拿Humphrey的授勋来做交易）以及节约运动的推行，Hacker不得不冒着损失选票的风险搬来黑索米尔居住（“这样可以节约一辆公务用车，把另一辆派给您的政治顾问四处打探，大臣。”），并担负起一切诸如做饭之类的家务。

当然这有些好处，比如黑索米尔的宅子真的比伯明翰的小破公寓舒服得多，但周六Hacker也没法去看自己选区的球队打比赛，幸亏好友Martin不离不弃，愿意来这儿陪着他看电视转播——多好的拉选票机会！他俩竟然都放弃了——Hacker和Martin嘀嘀咕咕，觉得自己实在牺牲良多。

而常务秘书们根本没把这些放在心上。面对Humphrey的赞美，Stewart耸耸肩：“熟能生巧，另外你们部门那只鼬鼠怎么样了？”

“别提了，他已经成了雪貂，正在四处打探如何节约呢。要是他也能用螺丝刀搞定就好了。”Humphrey叹了口气，“我有点怀念Annie，她要是还在绝不会像那只鼬鼠一样离间我和Jim的关系。”

“也别小看女人，女人们都是很恶毒的。”Stewart说道，“她们小巧玲珑的外壳下说不定藏了什么坏心思。话说回来，我们运转良好，无需瘦身。”外交部常务秘书喝了一口不加糖的茶，“哎呀，这个茶味道不好，苦得有点过头了。”

Humphrey拿起糖罐递给他，Stewart摆摆手：“不要不要，我正在瘦身。”

“话说回来，你们的节约运动怎么样，还在进行？”Stewart看看Humphrey摇头，继续发表意见：“需要一些中东危机吗？”

“这次不太一样，首相把他整的太恐慌了，他下定决心要裁一些人下来。”Humphrey叹口气，“你知道，就我们现在的生活状况，恐怕自讨苦吃行动也很难推动，那些痛苦的个人节约，即使我能对他狠得下心，我对我自己也不行。”

“你应该跟Sir Arnold通个气，Humpy。”Stewart想到了，“这种节约运动肯定会影响到10号。”

“你说的对，Jumbo。”

伯明翰的球队尽管主场作战，输得实在有点糟心，几次都没组织起来成规模的进攻。Hacker和Martin大呼小叫，捶胸顿足，说“幸亏今天没去陪着球队一起丢人”，桌子上的啤酒下去一半。

夜深了，Humphrey礼貌送别了外交部的两位，坐到Hacker旁边开了一罐啤酒陪他喝。自己的大臣朝他身边凑了凑，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在肩上：“Martin跟我只是普通朋友，这个你一直都知道的。”他有些闷闷不乐地说。

“是啊，我知道的。”Humphrey有些疑惑：“Jim，怎么了？突然说起这个？”

“Frank只是我的政治顾问。”Hacker继续闷闷不乐，“我觉得你在提防我身边的人，这让我有点……难过，我没有怀疑你，所以我也不想让你怀疑我。”

Humphrey笑着把自己的恋人抱到怀里，让他趴在自己的腿上：“这就是一个戴帽子的问题，作为你的Humpy，我当然知道他们都是你的朋友，”他没说“但是我真的很讨厌那只乱出馊主意的鼬鼠”，只是继续好言劝慰，“但如果考虑到我们的身份，那这个问题就复杂了。常务秘书彼此不会染指别人的大臣，作为外交部常务秘书，他在得知自己大臣要与其他部门的大臣和常务秘书会面，自然有义务把自己的大臣纳于羽翼保护之下。”

“我以为你们也是好朋友？”显然啤酒已经把Hacker的可怜小脑瓜弄糊涂了。“像我和Martin一样的好朋友——虽然火车上Martin居然还维护他，让我去应付Charlie。”

“在涉及跨部门联合事务的时候，不行。”Humphrey柔声说道，就像是唱摇篮曲。果然没一会儿Hacker就打起了呵欠：“我今天不想看红盒子了，要睡觉。”

“好的，我们一起去洗澡，然后马上睡觉。”Humphrey带着Hacker朝卧室走去，两人在小浴室里冲了冲，常务秘书耐心地用白毛巾擦干了他的大臣的卷发，跟Hacker一起躺在柔软的大床上，满怀爱意地注视着他进入梦乡。

尽管我是真的很讨厌政治顾问，Humphrey想，看在他帮过Jim的份上就勉强容忍他一些。他起床给Arnold的私宅打电话，佣人说内阁秘书在加班，并表示会帮他转告Arnold，让对方空闲下来就联系他。

然而这种甜蜜的气氛没能持续到第二天。

“Jim！你看看这些。”Frank风风火火地冲进办公室，把一叠纸甩在了Hacker面前，“这两天我总结的两份报告，一份是人力资源，一份是办公楼。”他激动地挥着双手：“这简直是赤裸裸的官僚主义！”

自然，不管是雪貂还是鼬鼠，Humphrey觉得自己对付起来都得心应手，最多就是在MI6究竟存不存在的问题上纠结了一下。接着就是应用早晨来自Arnold的电话指导，首先赞同：“大臣，一起生活这几天，通过对比家务（“你哪里做家务了。”Hacker哼哼。）和行政事务，我的确感到我们的排场太铺张浪费了。”

看Hacker十分兴致高昂，Humphrey再诱导性地说出：“可是如果我们两人继续享受这些便利，而不惠及下属，你知道他们会说什么——所以我建议，削减我的开支，搬走我办公室里的豪华家具，辞退我的大部分私人事务助理——尽管我不得不亲自用两根手指打字了，毕竟我被降职处理法律事务的时候就过着这种暗无天日的生活。但是为了你，我可是很愿意的，这样，你就可以保持着现在的场面和便利了。”

Hacker的表情像是要哭出来：“不可以的，这样根本省不下多少钱。”Humphrey故作遗憾地叹口气：“但是我们总得做个表率嘛。”

果不其然，正如Arnold所料，Frank皱起了眉：“Jim，”（Humphrey为这个称呼条件反射性皱起了眉，他还是无法控制。）政治顾问想了想说：“这会产生重大的公众效应！想想报纸的标题：大臣指明了方向！清廉的内阁！哈克做出了表率！”被这样一煽动，Hacker立即同意了：“不过Humpy的人先别裁，总不能让你想起痛苦的回忆。”而Humphrey轻轻偷笑，他才不会呢。

轰轰烈烈的节约运动开始了，Hacker对于暂时少了司机感觉还好，他开着车，Humphrey坐在副驾驶的情景让他想起了刚刚恋爱的时光。然而开了几次回伯明翰小公寓的长途之后，他的情绪有点崩溃。而每次催Bernard要做什么，对方都在用两个手指打字也让他气个半死，更别说上班时间进来打扫的清洁工了。

他不知道的是，其实Bernard根本没那么多文件，Graham早把大部分打字工作代劳了。“我这边还有很多打字员空闲嘛，”大眼睛的男孩低着头，细声细气的带着笑意说：“你就给我吧。”

由Hacker带动的节约风潮迅速在内阁蔓延，首相宣布这是他授意的实验，报纸上对他们极尽溢美之词。内阁会议后，Attwell特意叫住Hacker：“小子，干得不错，我的选举助理说我的支持度又上涨3个百分点，下班后一起去吃饭？带上Humphrey。”

“我们今天不是一起去看《漂泊的荷兰人》吗？”内阁秘书突然开口，首相立刻改了主意：“是的！我们可以一起看歌剧，接受轴心国文化的熏陶。我去打电话，帮你和Humphrey多订两张票——我把私人秘书都辞退啦！Donald的主意，他说首相必须比下属更节俭。”

“好吧，那我去给行政部常务秘书打电话，告诉他给你准备正装，Jim。”Arnold淡淡地说。

几个人回了一趟黑索米尔换衣服，再出发的时候，Hacker把这辆载着大英帝国权力核心的破大众开出了稳得不行的水平——整辆车以一档缓缓行驶在高速路上。Arnold翻个白眼：“挺好的，等Jim开到我们正好赶上明天的《奥德赛》。”

同坐后排的Attwell则比较慌：“开快点，”他催促道，“误了歌剧就罚你去北爱尔兰。”

Hacker一慌神，直接踩下去了刹车。Arnold再次开口：“下来，我去开。”

“啊，不是，让内阁秘书开车……”Hacker十分恐惧，副驾驶的Humphrey推了推他的手，小声告诉他：“没事。”他才战战兢兢跟Arnold换了位置。

内阁秘书开车的确风驰电掣，Hacker看着时速表的指针飙到了200，而Humphrey还在安慰他：“Sir Arnold的技术非常可靠，还记得我跟你说的吗？他可是特工出身，而且跟Ian那种在MI6做后勤的还不一样呢，他现在开这么快只是因为我们要迟到了……”

我不是担心他的技术，我是担心这辆车。Hacker刚在心里想，还没来得及开口，这辆发动机超负荷运转的破大众就狠狠地吐了几口黑烟，停下不动了。这下子谁也没法阻止内阁秘书的白眼：“好的吧，我们现在肯定要迟到了，如果坐公车就不会遇到这种问题。”

“我好像恰巧还保留了一辆公车，等我去路边公用电话亭联系一下Roy。”Humphrey适时开口，缓解了Arnold的怒气。司机很快赶到，接走了文官们，徒留大臣和首相默默地站在路边，等着修车公司的拖车。

“我觉得我被算计了诶。”良久，Attwell抽完了手里的烟，说道。

“我也是。”


	4. Chapter 4

四.

对于伦敦来说，这是一个难得的晴天。一碧如洗的蓝天映衬着湖面波光潺潺，鸭子们拍着翅膀飞起来，洁白的羽毛纷纷扬扬地飘落，像是大片的雪。此时圣詹姆斯公园的风景分外美丽。从内阁办公室的窗户望出去，风景尽收眼底。

大臣们在下议院搞全武行，几位相熟的常务秘书难得清闲，就聚在外交部常务秘书办公室里品鉴新进口的一批香槟。Stewart点燃了银质小火锅下面的酒精灯，热了几块黄油奶酪和巧克力，然后把几片小面包切开，扔到火锅里，Humphrey则在煎好了之后把它们放在盘子里递给其他人。

“我要是没记错，这应该是比利时送给外交大臣的礼物？”Ian问道。

“反正这套礼物的价格超过了50英镑，大臣索性就把它留在这里了。下午没事了我就做一些小点心给他，对了，冰箱里还有好多鱼子酱，苏联大使送的，不太合Martin的口味，你们谁要是喜欢就拿回去几盒。”Stewart笑着说，“Sir Arnold让我多加留心欧通卡的事，说必要时跟你沟通，Humpy。”

“谢谢你，Jumbo，Sir Arnold说了要做什么吗？”Humphrey见Steward摇头，决定把这事暂时记下来。然后他“最近的环境怎么样，Ian？”

“天气晴朗，很好。”Ian随口答道，然后才反应过来，“你是说我们部啊，一直就那么乌烟瘴气。”

“你也该用心管理大臣，不然继任内阁秘书的事就轮不到你了。”Stewart给他们分完小点心，自己抱着一盆胡萝卜吃起来。Ian笑笑：“本来也轮不到我，内阁秘书多半是Humpy的，再不济也是你和Frank当他的竞争对手，我在Sir Arnold眼里没那么可靠，不然也不会在环境部管理全国的旱涝灾害了。”

“好香！我来迟了。”这时Frank——自然是财政部的代理常务秘书，而不是那只鼬鼠——哒哒地跑上楼来，“你们在聊什么？”

Humphrey递给他一盘小点心，笑盈盈地回答：“我们刚刚说到外交部的仓库里有不少好东西，有时间要带着大口袋好好搜罗一番。但我想，这些在你们财政部应该也不少，我们也不能只欺负Jumbo一个人。”

Frank一边的嘴角上扬：“没问题，但Humphrey，行政部哭穷最不应该，谁都知道你们去年申请到的经费是最多的，而且一个地方政府就有几千万的结余呢！”

Humphrey的眉毛不易察觉地抽了抽，“那是他们采用了新的统账方法带来的错误。话说回来，你今天来的可够迟。”

“体育大臣去我们部门找财政大臣开会，我哮喘差点犯了。”Frank说，（“怪不得你身上这么大的烟味儿。”Ian皱眉）“正巧遇到一个去找你家那位的医生，Humphrey，然后他给了我一支抗哮喘的袖珍药水，不然去医院的话，我还要耽搁更久呢。”

几个人又聊了一会儿，Hacker和Martin回来了，常务秘书们开始按照互不染指对方大臣的不成文约定自觉告辞，而行政部大臣却眼巴巴地盯着自己的常务秘书，直到后者温柔地问他：“什么事，大臣？”

“我……我想问问Ian关于MI6的事……”Hacker小声说：“毕竟我又不敢去问内阁秘书……”

“我们从不承认MI6的存在，如果确实有MI6的话，它也是直接归首相而不归任何一个部门管辖，最多国防部大臣有一定的权限知道特工的死亡或者受伤情况，以方便发放抚恤金。”Ian没讲得太详细，“况且因为当时的内阁秘书看不惯牛津毕业生，我进去没两年——都没完成特工培训吧——就被调离到国防部了。”

“哇，所以真的有007咯。”Hacker神往地说。“我还以为雷迪史密斯大街是骗我的呢。”

Humphrey扶额，一脸“你别见笑”的神情，Ian冲他点点头：“嗯，是真的。”就像告诉小孩子圣诞老人真的存在，或者世界上有精灵和小美人鱼一样。

“民意调查，我们的支持率下降了2.4%。”在质询会后，接过政治顾问Annie递过来的报告，首相沉痛地宣布道。

“党派的支持率没变，那只是您个人的。”Hacker善解人意地替他指出。

Attwell深吸了一口气：“你在内阁还过得愉快吧？没跟Humphrey吵架吧？”

“没有呀，我很愉快。”Hacker歪头，“怎么了？”

“你，还，想，继，续，呆，在，内，阁，吗？”

行政部大臣打了个哆嗦，呆呆地点点头。Attwell气得摸出药来吃了两颗，一仰头灌下去将近一整瓶水。入主内阁半年不到的时间里，大臣们被公务员整的叫苦不迭，制定的政策也难以推行。而公务员对于自身影响力的维护，又使得他们看政务官系统怎么都不顺眼，尤其以对政治顾问的敌意为甚。

政治顾问不同于政务次官，不管实际如何，至少名义上政务次官还是事务次官的平级，秘书们还对他们还颇为尊重。但政治顾问作为幕僚，在政府里没有位置，就是文官们针对的对象所在了。虽然Arnold对自己的几个政治顾问还算客气，尤其跟Hacker要过来的Annie，看在旧情的份上他甚至还很关照她，但那些常务秘书可就没他那么客气了，他遇到过好几次Humphrey跟Daniel Hughes吵得不可开交，也就是Humphrey单方面用文官语言把自己最器重的政治顾问骂得一文不值——除了这个政治顾问以外，剩下的不是太老就是女性，不敢跟文官系统硬碰硬。

想到这里，他叹了口气，问身边一脸呆滞像头小猪的Hacker：“你跟Humpy的相处真的不错吧？”看小猪被吓得一下子跳起来，他不得不补充一句，让Hacker知道自己没有把他踢到上院的打算：“他有没有好好执行你的政策，跟你的政治顾问好好相处？”

“……都没有。”Hacker垂头丧气。“Frank跟所有文官都处不来，我费了九牛二虎之力，才给他要了一间在部里的办公室。”

“我就知道！”Attwell激动地鼓掌：“现在你是硕果仅存的那一个！其他大臣们的政治顾问都被排挤走了——或者像Martin那个小废物一样，根本就没带进自己的部门！你是唯一一个还有自己脑子的大臣，Jim。”

“所以？”Hacker眨了两下眼睛。

“你得做出点成就来，Jim！足以制约公务员系统的成就！”首相很激动，“现在我手头有个大任务，国民综合信息库的管理。”

Hacker有些困惑地歪头：“那不是内政部的事吗？”

Annie白了他一眼：“你想想内政部大臣是谁。”

这么一说，Hacker明白了。内政部大臣是Ray，货真价实的党内反对派，一直觉得副党魁太过屈才，Attwell一直在暗暗削弱内政部的权力。但为什么要选自己？Hacker十分困惑，他对信息管理并没有什么见解。

“想想今天的质询，公务员们可以随意查找公民资料，尤其是常务秘书一级的。”Annie再次提醒，“只有你才不会得罪公务员。”

Hacker恍然大悟：“是的，说到这里，我得先走一步——Humphrey还在外交部等着我接他回家呢！”

当内阁秘书进来时，正好赶上Hacker告辞。他眯起眼睛，面带微笑问留在办公室里的人：“你们看起来都很高兴。”

“因为想到了开心的事情，”Annie咯咯笑着，像是害羞而有点无礼地摆弄着自己裙子上浅蓝色的蝴蝶结：“Jim真的很喜欢Humphrey。”


	5. Chapter 5

五.

“真的没有转圜的余地了吗？”金碧辉煌的伦敦皇家剧院里，Ian和Humphrey走到吧台前，两人要了两杯G&T喝起来，“底层公务员当然要限制，但是连常务秘书在未经大臣或首相的允许下都不能查阅个人信息，这也太过分了。”

Humphrey没做声，嘴唇压在冰凉的酒杯上喝了一口。Ian神情焦急：“Humphrey，这是对文官系统权威的公然挑战！”

“我说了。”

“是动摇大英的立国之本！”

“我也说了。”

“富有重大的争议性！”

“我都跟他说过。”Humphrey叹口气，无奈地开口：“我跟Jim铺陈利弊，分析得失，推演进退，尽全部口舌以劝说他放弃这一荒诞想法，然而他意志坚定，不为所动。纵有旧日情分，我亦无可奈何。”他说，“更何况，他还专门找了前任行政部大臣Tom Sergant——我也是事后才反应过来的。”

“什么！”Ian忍不住惊呼出声。尽管文官不问政事，但做到了常务秘书这个位置，对两党相争还是十分清楚的。“他居然为了对抗你，去请教反对党？”

“……是啊，对方还把所有东西都向他倾囊相授。”Humphrey揉揉眉心，表情颇有些头痛的样子。“总之Jim下定决心了，你要是有什么要查的，赶在9月之前吧。”

在国民信息库上打了一个漂亮仗的Hacker端着一杯酒，得意洋洋地坐在办公桌的后面左摇右晃：“Bernard，”他问，笑得露出两颗小虎牙，眼睛都眯起来：“你觉得我的电视讲话怎么样？”

他这次可真是赢得漂亮，党内反对派的身份使得反对党对他也能坦诚相待——更别说Tom和他可是好友，虽然他是为了让Humphrey的日子好过点，在过去才会在议会质询时对行政部颇为友好。另外值得称赞的就是自己出众的记忆力，甚至能记得三年前的质询里说了什么。Hacker看着Bernard，满脸“尽管崇拜我吧我是不会骄傲的”表情。

“我震惊了，大臣。”作为老实孩子，Bernard乖乖回答，并忽视了Hacker的真实想法。

“嗯？”Hacker歪过了头，有点疑惑地看着这个年轻人，“你震惊了？为什么？”

“因为它很令人震惊？”Bernard继续乖乖回答，眼睛眨一眨，里面是藏不住的狡黠笑意。

“这个回答……可真让我……”Hacker皱起了眉头，于是Bernard善解人意地补充：“震惊？”

“谢谢，Bernard。”Hacker扶额。“话说回来，你不觉得我这次干的很好？Tom可是一次性给了我三年的成果。”他又有点期待地看向了私人秘书，“扫清所有行政和法律障碍，毫无保留，我都没想到！Bernard，难道你不认为这可是大获全胜？”

“又或许是大难临头。”私人秘书好心提醒他的主公，“据传闻说Sir Ian去内阁办公室投诉Sir Humphrey，而内阁秘书这次可没有包庇他。”Bernard天真地说：“常务秘书是一个部门的风向标呀，一般Sir Arnold想对大臣动手，首先就拿常务秘书开刀。”

Hacker立刻惊慌失措地问Bernard这个传闻是哪里来的，Bernard告诉他这是私人秘书消息网的信息，内阁秘书的首席私人秘书Mattew说的，随即他又安慰Hacker这只是个传言。然而Bernard的安慰很失败，Hacker惴惴不安地咬了一上午的手指甲，一封文件都没看。

Arnold坐在办公桌后，午后的阳光没能照亮内阁秘书办公室的每一处。Humphrey让Stewart陪着，小心翼翼探头探脑地推开门，看到的就是阴影之中批改公文的内阁秘书，心里不由得七上八下打起了鼓。

更何况，之前他看着内政部和财政部的常任秘书从这里出来，他们对他投去的目光，与其说同情，倒还不如说幸灾乐祸。常务秘书很少有这么赤裸裸表达自己感情的，Humphrey不知道究竟发生了什么。

“Sir Arnold？”他犹豫片刻，还是出了声。

“Humphrey，进来坐，最近有些事我要跟你聊聊，Jumbo，你在外面等等，让Mattew给你倒杯茶。”Arnold停下笔，抬起头来，对Humphrey说话的语气温和而平静，但他就是无端感到害怕。“Sir Arnold，关于国民信息库，我……”

“国民信息库怎么了？”Arnold倒像是完全不知情的样子：“将分散的权力集中到行政部和10号，同时让小Jim沉浸在他那巨大的胜利中，一石二鸟。”

“我还以为Ian……”Humphrey捉摸不透对方的意图，每当这个时候，他就会开始吞吞吐吐——这是在外交部最后那段时间里留下的习惯，他一直没改掉：“Ian好像很不满意这个政策，他觉得……觉得这让Jim太……膨胀了。”

“失去的不会再回来，Ian不明白这个道理，但你要记住，并且珍惜所能拥有的一切。”Arnold不看他，低头处理文件：“别拿你常务秘书的职位发誓，还是，或者说你就那么迫不及待地想当家庭主妇？”

Humphrey没想到Arnold认同那份提案，听起来内阁秘书只是对那句“引咎辞职”不满，他暗自庆幸幸亏自己足够聪明谨慎，没有随便开口，着急洗脱自己。“Jim这家伙太口无遮拦了，上电视还这样。”

“唔，我知道了。”Arnold略一沉吟，“这可不是个小毛病，我还以为经过‘透明政府’的事，他学乖了呢。”

“很显然他得到了10号的支持，我们部门的那只鼬鼠一直跟Hughes眉来眼去，Annie看不下去，还说了Hughes几句，让他对常务秘书们放尊重些。”Humphrey把责任推给了政治顾问们，这是目前来说最稳妥的选择：“还是得找个机会除掉他们。”

Arnold满意地点点头：“你同我想到一起去了，Humpy，看来这是我可以收网的时候。记住，在关键时刻别太过震惊。去把Jumbo叫进来吧，我跟他交代一下欧通卡和拿破仑奖的事。”

Humphrey乖巧地点头，出门把正在用电话远程（其实并不远）遥控自家大臣怎么煎洋葱圈和小羊排而不点着整个外交部的Stewart叫了进来，他高个子的好朋友在为他担心：“没问题吗？”

“我也不知道，Sir Arnold大概准备干掉Hughes那个自大狂，他让我不要太过震惊。”Humphrey皱起眉，棕褐色的眼睛里满是疑惑，“我只能想，毕竟他是Sir Arnold了。”

两天后，在例行的内阁会议前，Hughes拍拍Arnold的肩：“内阁秘书真是大公无私之典范！”而他则不留痕迹抖掉手，微笑回答：“节俭是应当的。”等这个政治顾问自以为得到了内阁秘书的支持，兴高采烈地出去后，Arnold脸上带着无法忽视的笑意，将要讨论的提案摘要抽出来，一份一份准备好。

“你想什么呀，这么开心？”Attwell凑过来问，Arnold则伏在他的耳边，“行政部翻天了，Hacker因为国民信息库的事被Humphrey赶回了伯明翰。”

“噗。”

Attwell发誓他真的受过专业训练，无论多好笑，他都不会笑。但是，当看到提案上的“行政部”，又想到Hacker灰溜溜地像只被踢了一脚的小奶狗的委屈表情，还是十分没有风度地，在内阁会议上笑了出来。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

这个周六，契克斯庄园里张灯结彩，到处是独角兽，彩虹桥以及浅蓝色的少女梦幻云。橘猫Stewart（Annie给她改了名叫Stella，不然对外交部也太过冒犯）懒洋洋地趴在沙发上晃尾巴，Hacker和Martin忙着往墙上贴星星装饰，Bernard给他们扶梯子，Humphrey在厨房里帮Jumbo打下手，而Annie在忙着往一个漂亮的蛋糕上插蜡烛。

穿着金色小皮鞋和蓝色蓬蓬纱裙，戴着水晶小王冠的Lucy正和一群小朋友坐在温柔和蔼的内阁秘书Sir Arnold身边，听他用优雅的腔调给他们讲故事。“从前有一个叫Robin的园艺师，他有一个美丽的花园，这个花园叫白厅。白厅里面长满了美丽的玫瑰。每一朵玫瑰都是独一无二的，让人看一眼就忘记所有忧愁，闻一闻香气就会感到快乐。”

“其实是白菜。”Attwell插嘴。

Arnold瞪了他一眼，接着转回头继续微笑着给好奇的小朋友们继续讲：“这座玫瑰花园，是大英的精华，历史的结晶，女王皇冠上最璀璨的明珠。”

“然而还是白菜。”Attwell继续插嘴。

“Robin跟他的玫瑰们过着快乐的生活，直到有一天，隔壁搬来了一个粗鄙之人。”

“粗鄙之人。”小朋友跟着学这个词。

“他是一个养猪的农户，把他脏兮兮、裹满泥巴的小猪，全都扔进了白厅花园之中，让他的小猪拱走Robin的玫瑰。”

“是白菜！”

这时Hacker贴完了星星，Arnold把他叫过来：“Jim，问你个问题。在你与Humphrey的小星球中，如果你是王子，那么Humphrey是什么？”

“当然是玻璃罩里的玫瑰花了呀。”Jim眨眨眼睛，露出一贯茫然的神情，一绺小卷发晃来晃去的。Arnold赢得一局，冲Attwell挑起眉毛：“完全公允的民意调查，同意玫瑰的占到了100%。”

这是Annie女儿Lucy上幼儿园后的第一个生日。时下英国离婚率居高不下，结婚率又低的可怜，更不必说，即使结了婚，年轻人也不愿意生孩子。因此《卫报》讥讽现在的内阁“实乃大英典范”：首相带头的一群工作狂不婚不育，即使是结婚的人里，财政大臣总有绯闻，而内政大臣没有孩子，实在不是好榜样。

虽然唯一可以让大臣们从心态上平衡一下的，就是这一届的高级公务员于婚姻和子嗣上同样艰难。另外，同为政治顾问，Annie讨人喜欢得多（同行衬托得好），内阁高层里唯一的下一代Lucy就成了众星捧月的小公主。这一次Lucy的生日还有一群媒体在门口拍照片，尽显首相亲民，顺便痛击之前关于他不喜欢小孩，是反人类的媒体报道。

“我要一个爱护小动物的政策，可以吗？”在许愿的时候，Lucy吹熄了蜡烛，抱着她的橘猫奶声奶气地说，还拽着Hacker的袖子。“那些圆圆的可爱小动物？”

“好呀，等你长大了，就可以去提名议员候选人，然后去拉票当后座议员，顺利的话你们党派执政，你就有可能能入阁当大臣，如果你之前就是党魁，那更好，你就能直接当首相。这样你就可以制定自己的政策啦。”Hacker给Lucy科普，结果把小女孩说晕了，哇地哭了出声。

Humphrey白了他一眼，把Lucy抱过来，柔声告诉她：“我们的小Lucy很快就会长大，不要着急。就像我们种下一颗小种子，要有耐心给她浇水，等着她接受阳光的温暖，然后她才会发芽、长大、开出漂亮的玫瑰呀。”

小女孩破涕为笑：“那你们要在内阁等我长大哦。”她伸出小手，胖胖的手指跟Humphrey拉钩，歪着头看着他。

晚上Humphrey从一群小朋友那里回来，就被换了睡衣，洗得干干净净的Hacker直接扑倒在了酒红色床单的柔软大床上。他一边解着对方的衬衣纽扣一边亲吻着Humphrey的脖颈，对方一边咯咯笑着一边把他推开：“别闹，Arnold的卧室可在这间隔壁，要是被他发现你不在大臣卧室里，等着有咱们好看的。”

首相官方的乡间宅邸里有不少房间，除了囚禁某位王室成员的之外，其余可用作卧室的也不在少数。但一般来说，首相、内阁秘书、首相的首席私人秘书卧室及随行大臣（如果有的话）的卧室都是确定的，其他人则根据不同情况，由内阁秘书和首席私人秘书做安排。Arnold把Humphrey和Stewart的房间都安排在了三楼，如果Hacker要上楼，势必会经过楼梯口的内阁秘书卧室——除非Hacker从外面的水管爬上去，而事实上他也就那么做了。

“我上来的时候听见啦，他要跟首相和外交大臣聊访美的事情呢，关于国防订单的，一时半会儿不会下楼去查寝的。”Hacker调皮一笑，小虎牙招摇着：“你的罗密欧与你阳台私会，是不是特别感动啊，白厅玫瑰？”

Humphrey轻轻在他的腹部捶了两下：“契克斯的水管工知道了肯定更感动。”他吻了吻Hacker的额头，“稍等，我身上一股小点心的味道，像个全职妈妈。我马上去冲个澡，很快回来，罗密欧。”

“不要，”Hacker压着他，坏笑着说：“让我们做点生宝宝的事吧。”

他轻车熟路地摸进了Humphrey的衣服里揽过对方的腰，而Humphrey则从善如流地解开了自己的皮带，褪下了面料昂贵价值不菲的裤子，跟Hacker在床上压着笑声滚在一起。他坏心眼地摁了摁Hacker还在裤子里的一团，满意地感觉它变得又硬又热。

“哎呀，我忘记把润滑剂带上来了！”Hacker小声惊呼，Humphrey却狡黠一笑：“一个合格的常务秘书，势必想大臣之所想，急大臣之所急，以大臣的一切事务为己任，并充分预见到自己的主公可能会出现的诸般微小纰漏而提前加以预防……”

“你说什么，Humpy？”Hacker的脸上再次出现了不知道已经出现了多少次的茫然，而Humphrey只能无奈又宠溺地微笑着，把一管润滑剂放在他的手心。

接下来的事情就很顺理成章了。扩张过后Hacker就顺利地推进了自己的攻势，这件事情他们早已经熟能生巧，包括不停变换角度寻找Humphrey的敏感点——该死的！这个混账明明知道，可他就是非要逼着自己求他！Humphrey在情欲的海浪间起伏时头昏脑涨地想，但不妨碍他的声音柔软而蛊惑：“求你了，Jim，求你……”

“求我什么？”Hacker故意错开一点，笑容里带着几分邪恶与饕足，看Humphrey意乱情迷眼角含泪。平时吐出刀子般句子的嘴唇如今一副红艳欲滴惨遭蹂躏的样子，从其中哆哆嗦嗦地蹦出几个单词，这让他心情不错，加快了在伴侣体内抽插的速度：“Humpy，给我生个孩子吧？”

“好，好的。求你了，”Humphrey根本反应不过来对方说了什么，只要能让他释放，他什么都答应。在一连串快准狠的抽插以及Hacker对前面的照料这双重攻击下，他迅速达到了高潮。

Hacker也没坚持很久，回过神来的Humphrey让他很快缴械投降。两人经历过一轮性事，并肩躺在床上大口地喘着气——毕竟不是刚刚三十，每次都能搞一整夜的年纪了。Humphrey突然侧过头问：“Jim，你知道形式婚姻吗？”

“不知道，那是什么？”Hacker永远一问三不知。

“你可以跟某位女士协议结婚，然后生几个子女。考虑到你现在已经是一个颇有名气的大臣了，应该会有不少女士愿意与你缔结名义上的婚姻关系，”Humphrey尽量语气平淡地说，“至于可靠性，你不用担心，我会帮你审核——唔！”

没说完的话被Hacker的一个吻堵回去，大臣还报复性地小小咬了他一下：“我为什么要结婚？”

“因为你……很喜欢孩子，”Humphrey控制不住语调的黯然：“而且你会是个好父亲的。你该知道我们不可能有孩子的吧？”

“你真是个聪明的小傻瓜。”Hacker没忍住笑了出来，“你总是自己在心里想很多很多事，但是你怎么就不问问我呢？我是喜欢小孩子，可也就是喜欢，我可并不想养一个——像Lucy那样一句话没说对就会哭，长大了可能还要裸体抗议的孩子，想想都有些头疼。”他亲了亲Humphrey的脸：“我最喜欢的，还是你呀。”

Humphrey为这番深情告白大为感动，两人在床上缠绵悱恻了好一会儿，Hacker才起身穿好衣服准备回自己的房间。然而拉开门的瞬间，他吓得呼吸都停止了：Sir Arnold脸色铁青地站在门外，带着一个堪称恐怖的微笑，“大臣，介意解释一下，这么晚了你穿着睡衣在这儿干什么吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

七.

“你和Jim怎么了？”Desmond一边切着柠檬香煎三文鱼一边问，这位新任的工业合作委员会主席很感兴趣：“那只倒霉的鼬鼠不是滚蛋了吗？”

“是啊，”Humphrey愁眉苦脸地说，“然后Jim和我胡搅蛮缠，他说我赶走Frank是不信任他，我说这和信任无关；他又说我对他不诚实，我说我从没有背叛他；然后他又说那我根本没必要赶走Frank——你看，说到底他在为了另一个男人生我的气！”

当然，关于海华树林獾、索里赫里工程和部门会议纪要泄露，以及Hacker在行政部办公室里跳脚“我不知道”的事情，他绝口不提。Humphrey自有他的道理：这是行政部的官方秘密，同时也是Jim和他的私事，外人无需知道。

“唔。”Desmond把切好的三文鱼放进嘴里，这样让他的表情看起来有点呆滞。“你有没有问问其他人的意见，关于如何修复关系？”

“我现在就在问你的意见，Desmond，你是我认识的人中唯一一个结婚的。我需要你的经验。”

“我是家族联姻，你又不是不知道。”Desmond放下叉子耸了耸肩。

“但你和你妻子婚后也非常相爱，你们从没有质疑过对方的忠诚。”

银行家摊了摊手：“那当然，我们遵守婚姻的规矩。”

“你不介意向我透露一些婚姻的潜规则吧？”Humphrey探身向他询问，Desmond摇摇头：“这可不是婚姻的潜规则，这是基本规矩：这件事要是对方一定不会认同，就要明说；要是早就达成的共识，那瞒着对方也无妨。”

谈话不欢而散，Humphrey认为Desmond有支持Jim Hacker愚蠢幼稚行为的倾向，尽管Desmond本人太蠢以至于意识不到他已经背信弃义了。虽然Desmond建议他去咨询一下Arnold，但Humphrey认为这并不是一个好主意。鉴于Arnold明确表示Hacker一个月前的行为就像老Fred在内阁会议上打瞌睡一样（“所有人都打，但总不至于在发言的时候”），实在有些过分，而Humphrey希望寻求的是和好的建议而不是“如何体面分手”，因此去劳烦内阁秘书实在也不是什么合理的选择。

但让Humphrey自己想主意，那更是难上加难。正如Desmond一样，他们诞生于某个家族联姻，然后自己去跟某个家族联姻，最后生下以后可能还要去家族联姻的子女维系血脉的联系。Desmond明显属于运气很好的那一类：他的业余爱好是创作戏剧，恰巧他的妻子很小的时候想过要做一个演员，所以他们意外遇到了真爱——虽然他俩一直嘴硬说只是很聊得来而已。可他们一直相敬如宾，也没有什么大的争吵。

而Humphrey一想Hacker把他对索里赫里工程的选择性叙述归为给Desmond争取福利，就气不打一处来：看在文官体制的份上，他都没计较Hacker对Frank的维护！

Humphrey一个人回了黑索米尔的宅子，他邀请了好友Jumbo让自己的晚餐不至于太寂寞，所以现在外交部的常务秘书正带着外交大臣在厨房里忙活，看他皱着眉盯着Martin：“怎么啦，Humpy？我的大臣没东西可吃，一起来这里多吃你一点东西，不要这么小气嘛。”

如果回溯Humphrey和Hacker恋爱以来的第一场争吵，绝大多数人都会觉得其实乏善可陈，内阁大臣和资深公务员吵起架来跟一般面临七年之痒的夫妻或者恋人也没什么不同，无外乎由一件鸡毛蒜皮到当事人都想不起来是什么的小事引发，然后Hacker和Humphrey互相投掷了一会儿早就在工作中积累的对对方的不满，最后Humphrey提到了Frank Wiesel而Hacker用Desmond和索里赫里工程反唇相讥，整场争吵以Humphrey走回自己的办公室并重重甩上门告终。

“Humphrey他有什么资格指责我跟Frank有些暧昧？”Hacker气鼓鼓地拿着眼镜腿搅拌着冷掉的咖啡，“我才是怎么想都觉得他不对好吧！平白无故给了那个呆瓜一个主席的职位——他可是反政府的！天知道首相会怎么收拾我！”

“首相不会拿您怎样的，大臣。”Bernard好心地劝慰道，“Sir Desmond给索里赫里工程注资不少，这个篓子不是您捅破，就是财政大臣捅破。”

“也有可能是首相本人。”Hacker双手撑在额头上撸了一把自己的头发解压。

“是的，也有可能是首相本人。”Bernard重复一遍，然后突然自己偷着乐起来，Hacker不满地瞪了他一眼，Bernard解释，“大臣，我只是突然想到了一句谚语，Fiat ei populi coluere suum Baculum magicum【注】，您知道，它经常被不准确地翻译为搬起石头砸自己的脚，如果您上的不是LSE，那您一定会记得。”

他还在嗤嗤的笑，Hacker翻了个白眼。这时Graham从Humphrey办公室里钻出来，趴在Bernard脸旁边跟他咬了一句耳朵又回去了。Bernard惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，趴在Hacker耳边把这个惊天大新闻悄声告诉了大臣。

“Humpy在哭！我的天哪！”Hacker慌了神，放下咖啡：“我要不要去安慰他一下？Bernard，给我今天的日程安排出一些空档，我去安排一下，买点道歉礼物之类的。”

“当然可以，不过大臣，”私人秘书歪了歪头，“在安排您今天的日程之前，请容许我大胆地提个建议。”

“尽管大胆提吧。”

“恕我直言，私认为，您不该去跟Sir Humphrey道歉。”Bernard说道。

Hacker睁大眼睛：“果然大胆啊。”他说，“尽管你是私人秘书，也不能插手我们的私人感情事务吧？”

“我大胆总比您碰个头破血流好。”Bernard说，眼睛里有几分跟Humphrey如出一辙的狡黠：“Sir Humphrey和Sir Fredrick会在彼此遇到情感挫折的时候互相支持，刚刚Graham告诉我，他正在联系Sir Fredrick的私人秘书，帮他进行晚餐邀约。”

“这不是我们的私人感情吗？完全独立于政府公事和其他关系之外的？”Hacker有些不可置信地问，而Bernard露出了一脸慈爱的笑容：“大臣，火车也是独立的，你铺好轨道它们照样跟着跑。”

“那我怎么办？让Martin去给Jumbo说情吗？”Hacker问道：“大臣都是秘书的主公，没错吧？更何况Jumbo都快把Martin投喂成球了，他俩感情肯定不错。”

“您当然可以直接找外交大臣，不过资深文官相比起来，更加听从内阁秘书的指令。”Bernard笑得诡秘，“我建议您将这件事汇报内阁秘书，您和Sir Humphrey是大臣与文官和睦相处的典范，您们之间的矛盾他是不会坐视不管的。”

说到这事Hacker就头疼：“别提了，你不知道上周Sir Arnold看我的表情，简直恨不得把我活活架在火上烤了吃。”

“说真的，大臣，Sir Arnold多半是生气您跟教育大臣一样的放肆，好比在内阁会议上自己发言的时候还打瞌睡，但未必生气这件事本身。”Bernard耸耸肩，“而且让Sir Arnold指示外交部常务秘书带上他的大臣，从行政角度也无可挑剔了。”

“好吧，”Hacker打算试试，“能帮我联系内阁秘书处吗？”

“他的私人秘书说今天内阁会议后Sir Arnold会跟您和外交大臣私下聊聊。”Bernard胸有成竹。Hacker盯着这个年轻人看了两秒，颇为欣赏地说：“Bernard，你有过考虑恋爱吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumbo和Martin两个小可爱的HE到此就结束啦！他们从此就过上了鱼子酱香槟私人飞机加长轿车的日子，十年后Jumbo从本篇的刘雯身材，吃成了《是，大臣》里的那个样子hhhhhh

八．

内阁改组前常务秘书们的例行会议上，Humphrey按照惯例跟Stewart坐在一起，紧靠着Arnold的右手边。然而内阁秘书的私人秘书有些不好意思地跟他说：“Sir Humphrey，Sir Arnold请您跟国防部的Sir Norman一起坐。”

“可是我一贯都是坐在这里的啊？”Humphrey心里略一打鼓，因为Hacker是之前被驯服的最好的大臣没有之一，所以当他突发奇想把节约和授勋挂钩后，自己为了保护他面对Sir Arnold表现出了敷衍。当时Humphrey并没有多想，但是现在看来，Arnold相当不满他的态度。

“非常抱歉，他说了，让外交部的Sir Fredrick和内政部的Sir Neil坐在他左右两边。”私人秘书一脸为难，“Sir Humphrey，您看，我也只是一个小小的文官，一切都得听命行事……”

Humphrey冲他宽慰地笑了笑：“没事，我去那里坐下就好。”他拍了拍年轻人的肩，向满脸写着担心的Stewart回以一个微笑，走到了国防部常务秘书的旁边。资深文官们交头接耳着，直到Arnold出来落座。

“最近一种可怕的流言在高级文官中蔓延，”内阁秘书Arnold微笑着讲，“我当然不是指谪谁，只是听到有人说我们之中的某些人居然被大臣所驯服——”

会议室里响起了一片此起彼伏的抽气声，被大臣驯服而不是驯服大臣，对于高级文官来说是致命的弱点。

Humphrey心跳如擂鼓，竭力保持着平静的脸色。几个跟Frank关系更近的常务秘书都在似笑非笑地打量着他。Ian作为环境部常务秘书，没有入阁的资格，他只能将求援的目光投向Stewart，而后者却坐立不安，眼神飘忽不定。

“——丧失了作为文官的判断力。”

这一下所有的人都大惊失色，有几个刚当上常务秘书的直接惊呼出声。Humphrey面色苍白，攥紧了拳，额头上有细密的汗珠渗出。他不易察觉地深呼吸着，让心跳平静下来，等待着即将到来的审判。

Arnold环视一圈，目光所及之处都安静下来，方才微微一笑：“刚巧欧共体那边来了电话，所以首相决定，可能会借这次内阁重组之机，将这位非常具有魄力的大臣任命为布鲁塞尔专员……”

“这不可能！”Stewart突然拍案而起，“如果首相对外交部做什么的话，那么我将与我的大臣共进退！”

外交部常务秘书的行为把之前那几个本来就没见过多少世面的年轻常务秘书吓到呆滞，其他人也没好到哪里去。当众顶撞内阁秘书无异于宣告自己准备抢班夺权，而Sir Arnold的铁腕所有人都很清楚，这一桌子没有来自剑桥的人就是最好的说明。

“Martin Walker也许会留下，考虑到首相需要他来证明自己是个宽容的人。”Arnold倒十分平静，“正巧，驻欧共体的大使已经延期退休好几年了，我因为之前一直拖延着他的退休申请而心怀不安，既然Sir Fredrick主动提出提出，那么我想他来接替这一职位十分恰当。”

“Sir Arnold，请您三思！”Humphrey赶忙替自己好友求情：“Jumbo一直跟着您在外交部工作，他对外交事务非常熟悉。如果他离开了，年资最高的两个常务副秘书可都是剑桥毕业的人！”

“人总不能怀有偏见，Humpy。”Arnold轻描淡写地说。

Stewart愣了两秒才开口：“是的，Sir Arnold，我很愿意去布鲁塞尔为英国和欧共体的关系做出贡献，但是我的大臣得留下来。”

从白厅70号回外交部的路上，Stewart戳了戳旁边闷闷坐着的行政部常务秘书：“Humpy，开心点啦，至少去了布鲁塞尔我就不用每天辛苦的节食减肥了。”他揉搓Humphrey的脸：“你还得替我照看着外交部和Martin呢，老实说，他呆呆的，交给Bill那种剑桥党我还真的不放心。”

Humphrey叹了口气：“你今天太不谨慎了，政客们来来去去，Martin最多能呆五年，你却可以再做至少二十年的常务秘书。”

“但是Martin给我看最新的民调结果了，他目前支持率只排在首相后面呢。”Stewart低头小声说了一句：“等换届的时候，他说不定能入主10号，政客们没有一个不想当首相的，他肯定想要留下。”

“那个不能吃，那是硝酸甘油。”首相双手托腮看着生闷气的内阁秘书，拉开抽屉递给他一瓶白色的药片：“这才是你的胃药。”

“Hacker必须得去布鲁塞尔，在更糟的后果酿成之前。”Arnold揉着眉心，“譬如他动摇首相的权威——”

“他才不敢呢，他见了Vic都害怕。”Attwell对这倒漫不经心，“而且妨碍情侣会被马踢的，我可不做这个恶人。再说了，Hacker要是离开行政部，那就只有Corbett能做行政部大臣——哎Arnold你干什么？”

“吃硝酸甘油，再不吃我就要死了。”

行政部办公室里，Bernard给来访的外交大臣端了一杯威士忌。Martin接了过来，却没喝一口，而是赶忙拉住了Hacker：“Jim，真的吗？Jumbo大闹秘书会议，Sir Arnold让他去布鲁塞尔当大使？”

“我不知道，我是听Roy说的，司机消息网。”Hacker果断把锅丢了出去。“也许你可以跟Bernard打听一下，他毕竟是文官体系的一员。而且，内阁永远是最晚才知道内阁改组消息的。”

“确凿无疑。”Bernard接过了锅。

“什么？Jumbo要去布鲁塞尔了？”Martin大惊失色。

“我是说，确凿无疑有这样的传言。”Bernard处变不惊，淡定自若。

Martin如同热锅上的蚂蚁一样在行政部打转，蹂躏着地毯的短毛：“难以想象内阁秘书居然会驱逐Jumbo！他不是他们的人吗？”他终于喝了一口威士忌，“要是能有完全可信的消息就好了，Humphrey呢？我们可以问问他。”

正巧行政部常务秘书推门进来，“啊，外交大臣也在，真是出乎意料。”Humphrey彬彬有礼地飘过Martin身边，“大臣，关于打字机标准一事，纵观古今伟人之举，考虑诸般情况，对于欧共体的指令，我们应该采取一种迂回的果决态度，有别于之前的消极应对，而是主动出击……”

“等等等等，Humphrey，打断一下，”Martin毫无风度地岔开了他们的对话，“传言说Jumbo会去做欧共体大使？”

“对啊，毫无疑问。”Humphrey回答。

“什么？”Martin急得都跳起来了。

“毫无疑问有着这样的传言。”Humphrey毫无波澜地回答。

“不，他不是……Sir Arnold怎么能……外交部……”Martin充分展现了一个政客在猝不及防时有多慌乱，Hacker对自己的好友充满同情：“Humpy，你就别戏弄Martin了，秘书会议上到底发生了什么？”

“Jumbo跟内阁秘书达成了交易，外交大臣留下，他去欧共体做大使。”Humphrey没好气地说，“现在，大臣，我求您不要在家里替外交事务操心【注】，欧共体专员的人还没定呢。咱们得齐心协力想想到底什么成就，你这两天就能做出来。”

然而出乎所有人的意料，周五时整个司机消息网就传遍了外交大臣主动向10号请求去做欧共体专员的事：“这可真奇怪，去布鲁塞尔比到上院还惨，想回来只能自己组个党。”Roy笑呵呵地说：“外交大臣的理由是比利时的厨具做的下午茶最好吃，太敷衍了事了不是吗，大臣？”

跟Arnold、Humphrey以及Ian道过别，邀请他们休假时过来玩之后，Stewart拎着行李箱走上了飞机。使团成员很快就各自就位，他拿出报纸看了起来，浑然不觉身边的空座有人坐下：“这儿还有地方容纳一个小个子吧？”

前外交部常务秘书不可置信地转头，就发现Martin Walker坐在旁边，笑得一脸阳光灿烂。

【注】双关语，Home也有内政的意思。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章里的时间问题：其实YM里的时间就是乱的orz按照汉皮的说法，1945年起大家就在棚子里种蘑菇了，用美国图纸建了屋顶花园是1950s的事。但是行政部1964年才成立（S303海岛事件里说的），所以其实按理说这些事都跟他们无关，这里我强行圆了起来，希望大家不要吐槽。  
PS：其实原作里时间有问题的地方不少，比如汉皮1947年就给女大臣Edith担任首席私人秘书了，但1956年又变成了副主管（降职了），我就强行解释成大魔王阿诺德被暗算，汉皮跟着倒霉了2333333

九.

内阁大臣们来到10号门前，被满头白发的首席荣誉政治顾问Sir Mark Spenser领进门时，都在面面相觑：他们还以为这是一场私人谈话，没想到却几乎来了重组之后的半个内阁。但最近除了中东动荡和英镑下跌以外，也没发生什么大事，首相如此兴师动众实在可以说是毫无缘由。

“我希望以一种私人的方式召开今天的会议，请各位遵守在女王面前宣誓就任时的誓言，对今天的会议内容严格保密。”Attwell环顾了一圈，目光在每个大臣的脸上扫过，“也就是说，今天要讨论的事情，请各位不要透露给任何人，包括——”他停顿了一下，换了一个词，“尤其是你们的常务秘书。”

“那是真的挺机密的。”大臣们议论纷纷。

“一个行政部的离职公务员写了一本关于公务员系统浪费的书，我打算从行政部开始清缴起，彻查存在的浪费行为。由于我下周要去华盛顿访问，这一任务由政治顾问全权负责。”Attwell指一下身边的Spenser。

“那不是应该让Hacker先生一起来吗？毕竟那是他的部。”新上任的卫生大臣Peter Thorn天真地问。

“对啊对啊。”其他大臣应声符合。

“……这一调查将特别针对公务员系统。”Attwell扶额，“不然你们觉得我为什么要专门找一个Arnold请假去做胃镜的时间给你们开会？Jim不能来，我以为你们都懂。”

“对啊对啊。”其他大臣继续应声附和。

卫生大臣更迷惑了：“为什么Hacker先生不能来？还有让我来是要鉴定Sir Arnold是不是在请假病假吗？”

“Peter Thorn，立刻从10号滚回你的卫生部去。”Attwell咬牙切齿，“我现在也想不通我让你来是为了干嘛。”

而这时，内阁对话涉及的主角行政部上上下下正在忙着为了行政部大臣赴美访问而忙碌。Humphrey忙着往Hacker的公文包里塞巧克力：“知道你喜欢甜食，但美国的都太甜了，吃了坏牙齿，我给你带的是Jumbo推荐的牛奶巧克力，牛奶含量高，万一开会时间太长，还能充饥。”

“这就不必了吧，好重的。”Hacker抱怨道，“美国的甜点儿就甜点儿，我也才去两个星期而已。”

“哦，大臣。”Humphrey拖长了语调，一般他这么说话就代表着Hacker必须得答应了，“这可是whispa。”他把自己低头帮忙整理所需文件的私人秘书叫过来：“Graham是个细心又可靠的好小伙，他跟我学了很长时间，能照料好您在美国的一切衣食起居（“平时都是我照顾你吧？”Hacker吐槽），而且可以处理一些紧急事件，比如首相的指示。”

“Bernard不能来吗？”Hacker问道。Humphrey摇摇头，“哦，大臣，当然不行。”他说，“Bernard要留下来做各种会议的记录，以及下属部门常务副秘书和副秘书的汇报，并负责管理国会私人秘书的国会记录呢。”

这时Peter拿着不知道第多少次返工的华盛顿演讲稿过来，Humphrey接过审阅一遍：“还是不够尽善尽美，然而对于一群美国人来说，太过艰深复杂倒适得其反了，你这一版便足以体现出我们大臣的风度。”

“我要背下来吗？”Hacker可怜兮兮地看着Humphrey，后者怜爱地揉了揉他的头发：“是的，大臣。”

“Bernard，你电话打完了没有？已经半个小时了，我们的大臣有那么话痨吗？”Humphrey在他的办公室里皱眉喊道，首席私人秘书连忙急匆匆挂了电话跑去：“大臣问的东西有点多，他回来就要面对一个特别委员会的质询，所以很紧张。”

“啊，这很正常，Bernard，大臣如果不紧张就不是大臣了。”Humphrey听到他刚刚是在宽慰Hacker，语调和缓了一些，转而开始催促Peter写关于出版物的第二版规定。会议结束的时候一位漂亮的小姐进来送上一张便条，Bernard告诉Humphrey：“大臣回来了。”

私人秘书敏锐地发现他的上司从漫不经心变得眉开眼笑，Humphrey宣布散会，驱赶了所有人——哪怕其实还有点东西要讨论。然后他跟Bernard打赌：“大臣回到办公室，第一句话一定是问他有没有上报纸。”

Bernard忍着笑：“成交。他不会的，他在路上已经问过了。”

事实上Graham早就细声细气地给他透露，可敬的大臣在跟随首相去美国访问的头三天还兴高采烈地到处握手跟演讲，第四天就有点沮丧，虽然还在工作，但明摆着已经开始消极怠工。等到一星期过去，他就开始怀念跟Humphrey在一起的日子，最后几天甚至明目张胆地悄悄在会议上看英国报纸的房屋出售信息，打算在伯明翰买个大点儿的房子，屋前屋后都有着小花园的那种。

“回去我得先问问Humpy是养猫还是养狗，我喜欢猫。”电话里Graham是这样细声细气跟他笑着学Hacker说了什么的。

Humphrey又谈到白纸黑字公开演讲的重要性：“这样才能把大臣的裤脚牢牢钉在我们的地板上。”

“我还以为他的裤子早就钉在了您的地板上。”Bernard开了个失败的玩笑，在Humphrey的瞪视下，他闭了嘴。

晚上小别胜新婚的两人自然是干柴烈火，在脱衣服的时候Hacker的裤脚被别在了木地板的缝隙中，他直接被裤子绊倒在床上。Humphrey低声骂了一句Bernard的乌鸦嘴，扑上来跟他滚到了一起，两条腿夹在Hacker身边磨蹭。

总体而言这还是个完美的夜晚，第二天精神焕发的Hacker应对特别委员会时发挥也不错——忽视掉那些关于开空调的导线库房、价格高了三倍的集体采购以及浪费了75000镑的屋顶花园。没想到Humphrey叹口气：“Jim，还记得你第一次见到Ian时，我跟你提过Frank和Stewart被降职成助理秘书，去种蘑菇的事吗？”

“我记得，所以——”Hacker恍然大悟，“啊，啊，那确实……可集体采购呢？”

“当年负责那件事的是Sir Arnold，这是他能握在手里的最后一点权力。没有那些多出来的资金腾挪贿赂，你觉得他是用什么打动那些购买武器的行家，让他们不选法国产的更好的步枪？”

“75000镑的屋顶花园总和你们无关了吧！我的天哪，你们当年文官斗争到底遗留下多少祸患。”Hacker扶额，Humphrey翻了个白眼，“那是首任内阁秘书与首相共商国是的地方，倒是可以拆，但我还挺喜欢那里的玫瑰的。”

在和Spenser谈过后，晚上Hacker躺在床上翻来覆去：“这是个严重的忠诚问题，Humpy。”

“睡吧，Jim，”Humphrey伸手熄了灯，转身抱住他，在他额头上轻轻吻了吻：“我被降职时的座右铭是：当一切变得更糟之前，一切也还得继续呢。”他笑了笑，对他说：“晚安。”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sarah，你为什么要去商业银行做主管？”Annie买了两个冰淇淋，递给她一个，两个女人一边吃着一边走去上班。“别拿糊弄Jim小傻瓜的那一套糊弄我。”

“别骗我了，你又不是看不出来。”深灰头发的女人叹口气，“我要是接受常务副秘书的任命，这辈子就当到头了。Humphrey对我十分提防，好像我提出女性可以担任重要公务员职务是想要借机接近大臣似的——而且即使我接近大臣，又能怎么样呢？”

“每次他们的感情生活略微一帆风顺，Humphrey就开始疑神疑鬼。”Annie摇摇头，“我看他俩就这么当一辈子的大臣和常务秘书就挺好。不然，以我对Jim的了解，Humphrey恐怕总有一天会……”她故意把话断在一个引人遐想的位置，并加以一个意味深长的叹息。

Humphrey解决完了一个麻烦，又马不停蹄地开始为把地方政府管辖权揽到了行政部下面。固然Richard Cartwright日常就是哀怨自己进了公务员系统，没见过大臣，一辈子不得升迁，而且改革草案没人理会，但Humphrey有的是办法防备Hacker见他。

自然，Hacker也有的是办法偷偷去见Cartwright。直到Bernard通风报信，Humphrey才反应过来博士身边那个看着很眼熟的高大女人的背影原来是自己的大臣，并拎着他的耳朵把他拽回来。

当他刚打算稍作放松之时，Arnold又给了Frank期待多年的财政部常务秘书职位。除了公务员加薪，各部门预算等有限的几项权力外，Frank已经可以把财政部拿捏在掌心里。

“财政大臣不会有什么意见吗？”Humphrey小心翼翼地跟Arnold打探道。

“Eric当然不会有意见，”Arnold有些冷酷地说道，“重要的不是Frank能保证他不会滥用自己的新权利，而是Frank说话更为妥帖委婉，不至于让他因为不能推行改革而愤怒。”

然后他的语气里带了一分恨铁不成钢的意味：“Humpy，这几年你被你的Jim彻底宠坏了，我真的很难放心。”

Humphrey第一次觉得自己看不清未来将会去往何方，“Jim，你说Arnold还会让我当内阁秘书吗？”晚上靠在Hacker的身边，感受着自己爱人一如既往的温暖，Humphrey却没有丝毫放松。

“现在这样不好吗？如果万一有事，我还能护着你呢。”Hacker睡梦中迷迷糊糊地呢喃道，一只手环过他的腰。

傻瓜，是我护着你吧，我刚刚才从BBC把你捞出来。Humphrey心想。但是随即又想到，好像就是自己引导了他人前失言，于是只是轻轻在他嘴唇上吻了吻，翻身扯过被子睡着了。

第二天，两人又依照惯例开始了就南德贝政府是低效还是高效问题的扯皮。Humphrey生气了：“大臣，”他说，“恕我直言，你我才是一起度过漫长岁月的人，但是现在你不相信我的好言相劝，却要相信一个可能明天就会调走的Cartwright？”

“首先我们的相濡以沫和我直接听取下属的汇报这是两个问题，”Hacker指出，“其次Cartwright不会明天就调走。”

“是吗？”Humphrey高傲地挑起了一边的眉毛。Bernard敏锐察觉到了事情可能向恶性的方向发展，于是及时出面打断：“《邮报》的记者等了很久了，大臣，我必须得把他请进来，不然鬼知道他们要写什么。”

Humphrey气呼呼地回到了自己的办公室，留下Hacker一个人应付记者。“Jim！”对方倒是开门见山，“我们有一个好故事，苏格兰有块海岛，政府跟土地所有人签订了30年的租约，结果现在那上面的所有海军建筑都要归属地产开发商所有了！”

“苏格兰海岛？”Hacker觉得这个地名有些耳熟，下意识重复了一遍。

“对，没错，所以法律遵循苏格兰法而不是英格兰法，有个蠢货没看出来区别。”记者倾身向前，“Jim，我需要你保证我能拿到所有的文件，看看事情的来龙去脉。或者更多，看看能不能揪出来责任人是谁。”

——所以我就只好去某个与世隔绝的荒岛抄法律条文，五年里只见过三次太阳。

电光火石间，一个可怕的念头划过Hacker的脑海：“有必要吗？”他打着哈哈，“这肯定只是个小职员拟的。”

“对，没错。可谁知道他还在不在政府部门呢？也许时过境迁，他已经成了某个大部门的常务秘书，手握几十亿公款。”记者好奇地看着他：“你这么紧张干吗，即使是《邮报》也不能把三十年前的事情说成是你干的。”

“那倒不是。”Hacker咽了口唾沫缓解自己的紧张，“这事涉及国防部，我得先去请示一下首相或者内阁秘书，至少召开个部门间会议才能给你答复。”

“行，不过如果我们发现有私自隐瞒，就写大臣出尔反尔，违背竞选宣言。”

记者一走，Hacker便紧张地叫Bernard：“你想的跟我想的一样吧！快给内阁秘书办公室打电话！”

“对不起大臣，我什么都没想。”Bernard呆呆地回答。Hacker气得翻了一个白眼，自己夺过了电话：“内阁秘书办公室电话是多少？”

这一天的晚些时候，Humphrey回到他们在伯明翰购置的新居，蹑手蹑脚地绕到正在做晚餐的Hacker身后，递给他一份文件：“惊喜！”他说，“我请教了内阁秘书，他说处罚一处高效的地方政府是不合理的，只要留下谈话的记录，并要求他们补全文件就可以了。”

“你不必如此，Humpy。”Jim闷闷地回答，任由Humphrey拿着文件的手环在他的腰上，“我没想过要和你交换什么。那时我说我愿意为你而战，现在依然是。而且这件事主要是Sir Arnold出面说当时的文件涉及敏感安全问题，还需继续封存的。”

“我知道。”Humphrey偷了一点小蛋饼放到嘴里，熟悉的鲜香在味蕾炸开。他把头靠在了爱人的肩上，“我只是突然想起来，我有那么那么喜欢你。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

行政部大臣的办公室里，Hacker正在暴跳如雷。Bernard自知做了错事，缩着脖子，努力想减少自己的体积以至于不那么引人注目。而Humphrey眉头紧锁，看看Hacker，又看看Bernard，罕见地没发表什么高谈阔论。

站在办公桌前的新闻官Bill Pritchard觉得自己分外尴尬。

“一会儿记者来了，我就说那个香水罐是你自己做主收下的，Bernard。”Hacker指着自己的私人秘书，“你根本没有请示我！你至少跟我说一声，”他气得跳脚，“你们秘书们在给我挖坑之前好歹告诉我一声，别让我腿绷直了跳进坑里，让我至少能蹲一下缓冲缓冲，这个要求很过分吗？”

“事实上，大臣，腿绷直的人是被推进坑的，他们不能跳。”Bernard弱弱出声纠正，Hacker瞪了他一眼：“谢谢了Bernard，你不提醒我简直想不起来我是被你们推进坑的。”

“您要是跟记者把责任都推给Bernard，那我不介意向他们透露某间紧急联络室。”Humphrey急得额头冒汗，开始威胁Hacker。

Hacker“啪”地摔了手里的笔：“你现在这么惯着他，以后他遇到大臣还不是会被人家抓住小辫子！还不如索性这次把雷一次炸完！”

“大臣，”Humphrey气得浑身哆嗦：“我可以理解成您这是指桑骂槐吗？”

《卫报》的女记者等得不耐烦，推门进来：“抱歉，现在我可以对大臣进行采访了吗？我已经等了一个小时了。”

“不好意思。”Humphrey给Hacker使了一个眼色，意思是“进攻是最好的防御”，然后把Bernard拉到了自己身后。Hacker脸上堆出笑容，“啊，让您久等了，小姐。不知道您想问些什么呢？”

“两件事，大臣，公众都十分担心。一件是关于据说目前在行政部盛行的贿赂问题，比如您置办的伯明翰新宅——我从建筑商那里得到了房间的平面图，很明显这套双层三卧两厅一厨房的小别墅远超出您一位单身汉的日常所需，并且它其中的家具，有些据称是十分昂贵的古董，并不是您的工资所能负担的起的。另外英国电子商务公司在取得库朗订单的时候以贿赂的方式达成目的的传闻，我相信您已经从法国的《世界报》上读到了。当这两件事碰撞在一起时，很难让人不产生遐想，您要如何澄清？”

“那是仿品啊姑娘，仿品！”词语像炮弹一样从Hacker嘴里发射出来，“我可敬的下属们给我提供了能便宜买到这些仿品的市场，并且就装修方面提了非常多的建议。另外我是个大臣，议员、媒体以及其他朋友都会常常到我家做客，有时难免喝了酒不能回家，需要暂住一晚。不说别的，我的常务次官还有跟我一同回伯明翰的购票记录呢。”

看记者张口结舌，他追问一句：“难道您的意思是让我们睡在同一张床上吗？”

“是的，啊，不，不，不是，我不是那个意思……”记者放弃了这个问题，“那么库朗方面赠送的玫瑰香水罐呢？之前首相的政治顾问接受采访时说那个玫瑰香水罐是仿品，这可被库朗大使馆严词否认了。”

“谁知道会不会有小偷盯上我家啊！”Hacker做出愤慨的表情，“我请了几位内阁同僚来新家小酌庆祝，但周围的新邻居什么也都要来，说不好这里面会不会鱼龙混杂呢！总之我很快将会把这个水罐捐献给博物馆，不会留太久的，你还到处传谣造谣。”

年轻的小记者被凶到慌不择路地逃出了办公室，一边走一边道歉。Bernard擦了擦汗：“大臣，感谢您……”

“再有下次，Bernard，我可不会再帮你。”Hacker瞪了他一眼：“你找Humpy给你求情也没用。”

而拿到《卫报》稿件的Annie则在第一时间打了电话：“喂，对，是的，我照您说的泄密了，对，他应付得很好。”放下电话，另一通又响了起来，她接了起来：“对，是的，确实是，他在维护文官体系。”

两通电话的结尾是一样的，“他的确可堪重任。”

Arnold放下电话，门口私人秘书通传：“Sir Arnold，财政部常务秘书Sir Frank等着见您。”

打着蓝色格子领带，穿着一身烟灰色刨驳领西装的Frank走进来，眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝。“Arnold，我是例行向你汇报的。”他说，“你上次交代给财政部，让财政部暂缓同意任何增设政府部门和机关的提案。Eric认为，这可以极大地体现出他作为财政大臣对待节约的强硬态度，同时能够最大限度地吸收选票。”

“很好，Frank。”Arnold点点头，起身走到酒柜前。“想要什么酒？”

Frank的心脏猛地一跳，“如果是香槟，那就再好不过了，Arnold。”

“香槟的确是个很好的选择，我也很喜欢香槟。”Arnold在酒柜前站定，“不过因为香槟需要冷藏，我这里的小冰箱容量又有限，所以恰巧没有了。刚好Jumbo让人新送回来的葡萄酒，你想尝尝吗？你可是第一个与我分享这批葡萄酒的。”

“我真是太荣幸了。”Frank眼睛微微一转，说道：“我在行政部那里喝过这批比利时葡萄酒，老实说，味道不如法国产的醇厚，但别有一种清香。”

“Humpy可没跟我提过这件事。”Arnold微笑着说。

“他没有吗？”Frank露出一幅错愕的表情，托着杯子一点点品尝完了这深红色的美味。

“Frank，你可能需要回到财政部了。”Arnold看看表，微笑着说：“可不能让财政大臣太过恐慌——Humpy就太喜欢让他的大臣陷入恐慌了，以至于他那个富有创意的大臣在求生欲的刺激下，总会干出一些我们意想不到的事。”

“您指教的对，我比固执的Humpy在灵活性这方面要强一点。”Frank心里暗喜，脸上依然是狐狸一样的微笑，“那我告退了，Arnold。”

送走了Frank，Arnold带着葡萄酒瓶起身离开办公室，摸出钥匙打开绿门到了10号。从他的办公桌到首相私人办公室的办公桌这一段距离只需要45秒，但中间这道门还是碍事，万一继任者笨手笨脚或者不够谨慎，那就是个麻烦。Arnold边走边想，也许他需要找个由头，把这道门拆掉。

10号里私人秘书们正在打点首相去华盛顿渥太华顺路在访问一下纽约总部的文件，Arnold过来，直接不由分说开了锁，把酒瓶塞到了他的私人行李箱里，就在心脏病药物的旁边：“帮我个忙，去布鲁塞尔的时候顺便找这个酒庄买瓶跟这个一模一样的葡萄酒，我自己出钱。”

Attwell满口答应：“好啊，我给Martin那小崽子打个电话。”

“这就是Jumbo送我的，他说这个酒庄一共产了10瓶，送我5瓶，他和Martin留了5瓶，我想看看有没有漏网之鱼。”Arnold翻了个白眼，“你这不是做无用功吗？”

“啊，好的，我亲自看。”Attwell答应了下来。“还有，你能跟Spencer商量着把国民综合交通规划这事办了吗？我不太想这么短的时间内得罪光我的内阁同僚。”

Arnold微笑着点了点头。他踮起脚来，伸手拿掉了Attwell头顶上不知道哪儿来的一团柳絮，又一吹，那团白色小绒毛就飞走了。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

Humphrey和Arnold坐在深绿色的皮质沙发里，两人各端着一只可爱的骨瓷白杯。常务秘书看着对方悠然自得地品尝着锡兰红茶，丝毫不觉任何不妥的样子忍不住心情焦急起来：“你不能把这个烂摊子扔给行政部，Arnold！”

“哦？”内阁秘书挑起一边的眉毛，继续慢条斯理地喝茶。

“交通总管，你知道这是什么！”Humphrey低声抗议，“这是交通冤大头！交通部常务秘书说不定现在都在开香槟庆祝了！”

“哦。”Arnold喝了一口奶香浓郁的红茶，放下茶杯：“这我可爱莫能助，让可爱的小Jim趟这趟浑水的是我们尊敬的政治顾问，可不是我。”他微笑着补充一句，“况且，在首相的安排里我可是得听命于政治顾问的。”

“Arnold，你就不能稍稍为我们据理力争一下吗？”Humphrey可怜兮兮地看着他。

“如果我坚决反对之后这件事十分不成功的话，首相会怪罪我的。但如果这件事是政治顾问一力推行结果搞砸了的话，那就与我无关了啊。”Arnold拿起小银勺子慢慢搅拌红茶，“还记得我跟你说过的话吗？”

“哪一句？”Humphrey茫然地问。

Arnold轻咳一声：“我一直很担心你。你的年纪太小，经验又不丰富——大部分时光在争斗中消磨掉了，所以你从来没学会过怎样迂回圆滑地索取自己想要的东西而不至于招人厌烦。”他又喝了一口茶：“我说明白点吧，Humpy，你从来不会体察人心。”

“可是你会就够了啊，Arnold，你离退休还好多年，而且肯定要延期退休的。”Humphrey拖长了声音，“我保证完全听命于内阁办公厅，妥善完成所有交给我的工作。”

Arnold看看他，满是无奈地叹了一口气，摸了摸他的卷发：“人不能总是依靠侥幸心理而活，万事万物皆非一成不变，假设如果有什么意外情况，比如我突然离世……”

“Arnold！”Humphrey害怕地睁大了眼睛，“你为什么要说这样的话！”他担心地握住了对方的手，棕色的眼睛里是不可置信和忧愁的混合情绪，“你不会是得病了吧？”

“Humpy。”Arnold的语调略略有些严厉，“我好好的，但如果呢？这个世界上什么意外都可能发生，Hacker作为一个温和派大臣尚且可能会被刺杀，你忘了吗？如果我突然离世或者中风，那么首相要按照我存放在他那里的遗嘱任命新的内阁秘书，你觉得你现在能够担此重任吗？”

“我……可……我，我不希望发生这样的事。”Humphrey垂下了头，“如果多做几年内阁秘书的代价这样，我宁愿一直是行政部的常务秘书。”

“反正这次你必须学会我是如何解决政治顾问的，Humpy。”Bernard送文件来了，Arnold最后下了结论就把他赶回部里：“如果你真心实意想让我活得长久的话。”

Attwell一回来面对着的就是自己选区怨声载道的选民们，他坐在10号自己的办公室里狂吃药：“我的天！”他抱怨道，“我也就走了两个星期！究竟是谁想的主意，难道不知道Hacker就是个小祸害吗？”

“很显然，您的政治顾问十分强势。”Arnold在一边批着自己的公文，连头也不抬：“我的确进行过劝诫——顺便一提，可不是为了行政部大臣——但是很显然他并不认为我的建议是正确的。那么既然他决定了，我们也只能勉为其难地照办。”

“那倒是，想也知道你不可能把这么个麻烦扔进Humphrey的窝。”Attwell叹气，“政治顾问的事交给我来处理吧。”

行政部的几个人对10号的变故一无所知。Hacker在内阁会议上没再见到那位政治顾问，但他也没太上心。目前他的小日子和行政部的地位都很稳，这就让他有很大的闲心在各种媒体上出出风头，讲讲政府责任是保护人民的空话。而Humphrey也对部员们友善了很多，私人秘书们上班时间煲电话粥的行为都懒得去管了。

随着久违的夏季以及夏季的艳阳天到来，议会终于迎来了假期。议员们都蠢蠢欲动，找找他们的护照塞进了哪个小角落。公务员系统是轮休制，所以Arnold把内阁秘书处托付给了内政部和行政部后，就去享受布鲁塞尔的阳光，顺便去看看被自己打发到欧共体的Stewart和Martin。

“我都认不出Jumbo了，”在电话里，Arnold指导完了工作后，跟Humphrey聊了起来：“他以前像根竹竿，但现在快变成香肠了，我很担心他最终会变成肉球山。对了，说到香肠，欧共体这边好像有点动向，记得提醒我回来以后还留意一下。”

而Humphrey和Hacker则选择一起去意大利看欧冠的决赛。顺路再去了去马耳他，漫步街上，米黄色的天然砂石建筑与阳光融为一体。Humphrey在Hacker的威逼利诱下放弃了前往星级酒店的打算，而是跟着自己的主公兼伴侣一起在路边吃铁板烤墨鱼。这些墨鱼都是刚打捞上来的，淋上顾客选择的，成熟程度不一的橄榄鲜榨的油，再切两片柠檬一起烤。咬一口下去满嘴流油，吃相十分不雅。

“但味道怎么样？”Hacker问道。Humphrey忙着吃，嘴里塞得满满的，冲他竖起来一个大拇指。

两个人手拉着手，沿着这里唯一一条主干道走着。也不知道走了多久，天空由浅蓝变成火红，再变成深紫，繁星点点如碎钻散落其上。不知道是谁开口说了一句，“真希望我们可以一直这样走下去。”


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

这一年的12月23日还没有下雪，据天气预报说，如果这团冷暖空气的对撞不能带来雪花的话，今年冬天降雪的可能性就很低了。

事实上伦敦的圣诞节到新年这段时间的假期大部分时候是不下雪的，只有湿冷的风和阴沉的天空。但Humphrey总是不由自主想起来1964年的那场大雪，白茫茫地埋葬了一切陈腐的过往，然后迎接崭新的未来。

平安夜当天是对撞的最后时刻，可是还是没一点儿降雪的迹象。说到迹象，首相最近很是着力重用Hacker，Arnold也很满意这只被驯化的非常好的小狗。最近到手的广播电视和艺术管辖权让行政部分量大增，党主席的职位也让Hacker说话有用了不少，终于不再是看到党鞭就吓到说不清话的小议员。

现在，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国行政兼艺术与广播电视大臣、党主席Jim Hacker正在跟Bernard搬进来的一堆贺卡斗争，年轻人麻利地将贺卡分成几摞：“这些签Jim，这些签Jim Hacker，这些签Jim和Humpy，这些签Sir Humphrey Appleby和Jim Hacker，这些签爱你的Jim和Humpy。”

“喂！为什么Humpy不用签啊！”Hacker抗议道：“这明明有一半也是他的工作，是他提议的行政部两位首脑应该在对外宣传上成为一个整体！”

“这个，Sir Humphrey有一个紧急会议，跟内阁秘书的。”Bermard说。

听到“内阁秘书”这个词，Hacker脸上的笑容消失了：“内阁秘书，总让我紧张。可以说Sir Arnold是全国最有权力的一个人了，掌握一切。他找Humpy干什么？有什么内阁重组的迹象没有？”

“我不知道，大臣，如果我有个丈母娘，我或许能解答您的疑惑。”Bernard飞快地回答道。“事实上如果我有个丈母娘，我觉得我们会有更多共同语言的，大臣。”

而与此同时，在内阁秘书办公室的Humphrey忐忑不安地坐在扶手椅上，Arnold让他别动，自己起身倒了两杯酒。“顺便一提，我准备提前退休了，就在新年。”他把一杯酒塞到了呆滞的Humphrey手里，“我的接班人面对政客得立场坚定，但又富有策略。”

“温和，从容，成熟……”Humphrey习惯性地接道。Arnold看了他一眼：“当然，最重要的是可靠。”

“可靠，是的，可靠很重要。”Humphrey忙不迭地点头。然后他放下酒杯，倾身向前：“Arnold，你现在的年纪和身体，再工作六七年，甚至延迟退休个两三年都没什么问题，干嘛要做出这样的决定？”

“我们太需要一场权力的平稳过渡了，我如果现在退休，至少可以再为我的接班人保驾护航一段时间，以及确保文官群体不会再来一场惨烈的分化。”Arnold微笑地看着Humphrey。“我的继承人，他是个好孩子，非常非常可靠，但前任内阁秘书开了个不好的头，如果他坐上了那个位置，总有人会对他虎视眈眈。”

“Arnold，我……”Humphrey深知对于资深文官来说，过于情绪化是大忌，但他还是忍不住鼻子发酸：“我，我不知道该说什么。”

“不用说什么，我做出这个决定的最根本，也是最主要的原因并不是因为你。”Arnold摸摸他的小卷毛，就像Humphrey第一天进入牛津校园，或者他第一次在温切斯特见到这个被一群男孩堵在角落里围殴的小男孩那样：“我更多是为了自己考虑，我们的首任内阁秘书，一位伟大的战略家，给我讲过一个故事——那时候我还太年轻，不算懂得，但现在我也不想懂得了。毕竟，我面对的选择比他多更多。”

“我不明白，Arnold。”Humphrey眨了眨眼睛，“什么故事呀？”

Arnold没回答，而是直接跳到了第二话题：“还记得我们1965年的时候一起去探访的那位内阁秘书吗？”

“那个得了失心疯的老头？”Humphrey问：“我们只是出于礼貌才参加他的葬礼吧，而且比起丘吉尔的来说，他的可真够寒酸的。”

“不是他，是那个因为我收集的情报而落败于他的第二任内阁秘书。”Arnold微微抿了一口酒，“丘吉尔首相的国葬结束后我们把这位内阁秘书送回家的，之后你有事先走了，我们还聊了聊。我很难忘记他说的那句话。”

“他说，他用了一生的时间，才明白做一个完美无缺的内阁秘书，并不是什么有意思的事。”

“怎么了？”看到Humphrey一脸忧愁地回来，Hacker急忙迎上前，亲自帮他脱下外套。他关切地让自己的爱人在椅子上坐下，攥紧Humphrey冰凉的手指：“我让Bernard给你倒杯热甜酒？”

“Jim……”Humphrey哭丧着脸面对他，“我要当内阁秘书了……”

公务员们没有不想当内阁秘书的，之前他与Frank暗中较量也是为此。但当这一天真正到来的时候，Humphrey发现自己远不如曾经想象过的那么开心：他在行政部的办公楼里呆了这么久，早就熟悉了这里的一砖一瓦和每个雇员，熟悉了Graham的细声细气，Bernard的插科打诨，每周例行的部门会议。

以及，10号里可没有他的爱人。

“什么？”Hacker一愣，“这不是好事吗？”他停了停，“亲爱的，听我说，我不能成为你的阻碍，而且咱们下班还是一起回家啊，很多夫妻都是下班才能见面的，我们只不过是从超亲密变成一般的情侣而已。”

“到时候你就有新的常务秘书了。”Humphrey不高兴地说。Bernard出来打圆场：“但大臣也不会有新的私人秘书——我盯着呢，Sir Humphrey。”

为庆祝Humphrey升迁，行政部这一晚的圣诞晚会异常盛大。几个常务副秘书都拿出来了自己珍藏多年的才艺，吹长笛，拉小提琴，唱歌跳舞。当然少不了酒的助兴，除了Humphrey外年资最长的常务副秘书Peter即将顺位继承常务秘书，而Cartwright也即将迎来他20多年来的第一次升职，这两位醉到直接躺倒在了行政部的地毯上。连Roy带着老婆和孩子来了，他们得到了小份薄荷糖作为礼物——说到这儿Humphrey就生气，除了他之外，行政部所有人都有圣诞礼物，Bernard收到香槟的时候笑得眼睛都看不见了——但这个好司机很明显平时约束太多，他今天甚至喝得比Hacker还醉。

在Hacker稳稳地驾车上路时，Humphrey担忧地看着他：“真的应该让我来开，我们这样什么时候才能回家。”

“嘿嘿，嘿。”Hacker傻笑着，突然摇下窗户：“看！下雪了Humpy！”

在Humphrey能反应过来之前，他就把车停在了路中央，推开门冲了出去。一片片晶莹的雪花从夜幕中飘下来，落在他的手掌心，很快融化成一小滩水：“Humpy！我们在车上等一会儿就出来堆雪人吧！”

Humphrey大大地翻了个白眼。

这一年的圣诞节刚巧赶上周四的内阁会议，唐宁街10号的门口挂上了冬青花环，而会议室不知道被哪个淘气鬼吊上了槲寄生球，第一个进来的Hacker跳来跳去地戳它玩，而安排座位的Humphrey看着他吃吃地笑。

冷不防他亲了Hacker一下。“圣诞快乐。”Humphrey这样说道，领带夹砗磲那种特有的珠光温柔和润。

这次内阁会议与之前没什么不同，首相Attwell和内阁秘书Arnold依旧按惯例坐在主位，Humphrey坐在首相的右侧，两人之间的座位。Attwell向大家介绍即将继任的内阁秘书，而Arnold温声提点着自己的继承人。

整个内阁会议非常顺利，内政大臣因为醉驾而引咎辞职，其他大臣争一下预算。Hacker像个小傻瓜一样坐着，偶尔与Humphrey眼神交汇，就露出莫名其妙的慌张神色。

会议结束，首相冲着新任的内阁秘书点点头：“Humpy，你负责去敲打一下Jim，我这边还有一些事情要跟Arnold讨论。”而从二楼的窗户看出去，那只小奶狗已经跑进花园的雪地里堆起了雪人，而且手速很快，短短十几分钟就堆了两个，Humphrey下去再晚点儿说不定Hacker能堆出整个内阁。

“大臣，你……”Humphrey刚想说什么，却发现Hacker得意地看着他，那个神情酷似Hacker的雪人跪在自己的雪人面前，手上还有个红丝绒的小盒子。“这是什么？”

“打开看看嘛，Humpy。”Hacker开心地笑。

Humphrey的心脏突然猛地跳了起来。他颤抖地伸手拿过那个小盒子，打开，果不其然，里面是一枚钻戒。钻石璀璨，戒身朴素，内圈刻着一行拉丁文：Amor est vitae essentia。

“你可以跟我结婚吗，Humphrey Appleby？”Hacker突然在雪地单膝跪下。而Humphrey错愕一瞬，略带羞涩地回答道：“是，大臣。”


	14. Chapter 14

尾声.

当首相宣布辞职的时候，Humphrey有些意外，却也觉得情理之中。他去帮自己的前任收拾去加勒比的行李时，发现Arnold把一切都准备了两套，除了一件他自己绝不可能穿的花衬衫。

而这给Hacker带来了前所未有的机会。外交大臣和财政大臣代表了党内极端的两翼，又都是干涉主义，十分强硬。Humphrey自然不想跟这样的首相合作，然而Arnold在餐桌上拿出来他们全套的安全档案时，他又觉得一切都在对方的掌握之中，就像之前那样。

总而言之，整件事并没有花费太多的功夫。Jim Hacker顺利荣升新一任首相，他的前任从阳光海滩寄来一张明信片以示祝贺兼警告（“要是你做的不好，我就把你的丢人政策在回忆录里公之于众”）和炫耀（“我马上要去布鲁塞尔了，来自欧共体专员和大使的一致邀请，伦敦的冬天很冷吧”），而他还在困惑Attwell到底往10号的保险箱里塞了啥。

而Humphrey也收到了Arnold的圣诞礼物：一本泛黄的《少年维特之烦恼》。他翻开，上面的字迹熟悉又陌生。

不过这个问题很快被另一件更重要的事取代了，Stella生了一只黑色的小猫——只有一只，她因为太胖难以受孕——而Jim和Humphrey把它抱了回来，用奶瓶给它一点点喂奶。家里的大金毛则主动自觉地团成一张垫子，让小黑猫在上面睡觉。

“我们去约会吧。”

除夕夜，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国的新任首相果断翘了班，拉着他的内阁秘书驱车跑到了游乐园。他们站在广场上，四周是五光十色的彩灯和拥挤的人群。大本钟的倒计时铛铛想了十二下，突然一束火光直冲天际，绽放成无数红亮的流星，又像一朵绚烂的玫瑰。

紧接着是蓝色，绿色，紫色，金色和银色的礼花，在黑暗中不断发亮，扩大，交相辉映，美不胜收，极其壮观。

“你终于陪我看到了它。”Humphrey攥紧了对方的手，而Hacker只是把他往自己怀里揽了揽，吻在了他开始有第一丝皱纹的额头上。

——End


End file.
